Tales of a Golden Hawk
by silentshadow01
Summary: Side story to Uchihas of Remnant; Drabbles of Sasuke and Yang's life in Remnant. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story Tales of A Golden Hawk which is a SasukeXYang story if you can't tell.**

**This story will act like a side story to my other story Uchihas of Remnant, if you haven't read it then you're going to be lost very quickly**

**So to qukckly summarize it, Sasuke has been reborn into the world of Remnant with Itachi. He is friends and or in a relationship with Yang (This story is going to jump around in the dates) that's basically all I'm going to say. **

**This will basically be a fluff story about random events in Sasuke's life that revolves around Yang. It may take place when he's a kid, in his teens or when he's in Beacon, it all depends on what I want to make at the moment so to warn you, it's going to be random at times. So before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

A five year old Sasuke was being dropped off at kindergarten for the first time. He was forced to stand in front of the school with a forced yet realistic looking smile as his mother took a picture of him for the photo album she was making of him. He was soon embraced in teary goodbye by his mother which caused him to feel incredibly awkward as he had no idea what to do at that moment

Thankfully she let go of him while away a tear in her eye as she sent him off for his first day at kindergarten. So far during his time here he had one thought that was constantly in his mind

_'I am so fucking bored'_ Sasuke thought tiredly as the most he could do is stare out into space because even though he has the body of a little boy doesn't mean he'll act like one and wasn't about to start acting like some sugar rushed kid or little kid who wet himself anytime soon

But what he hated about this place is that there is literally nothing to do but rot his mind away as he listened to the other kids acting like. . . . kids

Sasuke let out a sigh as he personally avoided the teacher watching over them as he didn't want to deal with adults who think he isn't smart enough to know what two plus two is

The only relief he got during this horrid day was an half hour of play or 'recess' as they call it. Sasuke immediately walked away from the group of children and went towards the large tree on the edge of the playground. He climbed up the tree and lied down on his back on a large branch

"Maybe I should get Itachi to get me a Scroll so I wouldn't be bored" Sasuke mused as he remembered playing the games that were on his brother's Scroll whenever he got bored

"Hey" A little called up to him "What are you doing up there" The girl asked as Sasuke looked down to see a girl with short wild blonde hair, lilac eyes. She was wearing an orange dress black shoes. He didn't recognize the girl from his kindergarten class so he guessed she was part of another class that was in the same building

Sasuke ignored and closed his eyes as he guessed the girl would leave him alone after awhile.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The girl shouted as the corner of Sasuke's eyes twitched "I'm not leaving until you say something" The girl said stomping her feet on the ground

Sasuke continued to ignore her until he felt her kicking the base of the tree as best she could, which by someone her size and age, was pretty strong at that

Sasuke let out a groan "Urusai" Sasuke said in a slow drawl

"What?" The girl asked not understanding him

"I said, shut up" Sasuke repeated dryly

"Hey I'm trying to be nice here, the least you can do is look down you meanie" The girl complained as Sasuke let out another audible groan

"Would you leave me alone already" Sasuke asked dryly

"Not until you come down" The girl complained

"Then you better sit down and get comfortable because I'm not coming down" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and took a nap

When Sasuke heard the bell for the kids to back into their respective classrooms, Sasuke looked down to see the girl was still there as she let out a cute yawn as she began walking back to the classroom. Sasuke stared at the girl for a moment before jumping down and made his way back to class as well

Sasuke whenever a free period happened, which was very often, he avoided the girl when she came over to his classroom. Not because he didn't want friends with her but because he didn't want to deal with people with the mental capacity of. . . Kids

When Sasuke finally was allowed to leave for the day he was the first to leave as he needed to hit something to get rid of the boredom he built up in that place.

Sadly he remembered he has to go back to that place five days a week until he's old enough to enter the Hunter program. He let out a sigh as he walked home with his mother as he guessed he might as well get comfortable with this schedule as he's going to be here for awhile

On the next it went the same as the first day. He avoided the teacher, left the group of kids during recess to sit on top of the tree branch and tried to ignore the girl that was at the bottom of the tree before he goes back to class when the bell rings after that he went home.

This repeated for the rest of the week and on the start of the next week of kindergarten the rhythm changed a bit

Sasuke was back up in the tree playing on his Scroll that he got from Itachi after he told him of his boredom at kindergarten. Sasuke was currently playing some RPG game he downloaded because it looked interesting

"Take a left and you'll be able to find a secret door where you can get a better weapon"

Sasuke stopped as he turned to see the girl was holding onto the tree to look over his shoulder while she had her feet on the branch on the other of the tree. She wasn't wearing a dress like she usually wore day by day, instead she wore an orange t-shirt, black pants and black sneakers

"I've past this part already so I know where to go" The girl said happily with a big grin that was filled with such innocence Sasuke couldn't help but blink in shock

Sasuke continued to stare at her while she returned the stare with a smile ". . . . . You just don't know when to quit do you" Sasuke said shaking his head as the girl frowned "Where did you say to go again" Sasuke said scooting over on the branch as the girl's smile returned as she moved over to his branch and sat down next to him

Sasuke didn't really understand this girl. He expected her to leave him alone by now but she was stubborn enough not only to not leave him alone but to actually climb the tree after realizing he wasn't moving from his position.

For some reason it made him think of Naruto who would never give up to get to him when he abandoned his friends. He had to admit, she did act like the numskull, personality-wise that is, but also acted like someone who cares deeply for others

Sasuke continued playing with the girl who was making comments, not annoying ones like what to do but actually putting her ideas out for him to think about instead of just saying 'go there, not there, don't do that' that he expected someone of her age would say

After finishing the level he was on he turned to the girl who was smiling happily "Why did you stay?" Sasuke asked curiously as the girl blinked and looked up in thought

"Hm~ Well, it's because I didn't want to see you play by yourself that's why" The girl answered with a kind smile

Sasuke blinked and was about to ask for her name but the bell rang and the girl jumped down from the branch "I'll talk to you later, bye~" The girl said waving back to him as she rushed towards her separate classroom as she left Sasuke to stare at her in silence

Sasuke let out an amused scoff as he got down from the branch and towards his classroom

* * *

The next day when Sasuke was up on the tree branch he looked down and didn't see the girl. He looked around the playground and didn't see her around there either. Sasuke shrugged as he guessed she was sick or something

The next day it was the same, she didn't come to school. For the next school week she didn't come to school which made Sasuke wonder what happened. He may not have spent a lot of time with the girl but he got used to her presence and found himself lacking the small company he had with the girl

In the third school week he's been there as he noticed the girl has yet to come back he decided to find out what happened. After asking the teacher of the girl's class he learned that she moved away the day he actually spent time with her

He felt. . somewhat empty. He doesn't know why but he just felt a bond forming with the girl, a bond like he had with Naruto and now it just shattered

Sasuke shook his head as he left the girl's previous classroom. It was at that moment that he felt slightly worse

"I didn't even know the girl's name" Sasuke mused bitterly as he let out a sigh as he continued on his previous rhythm before he talked to the girl. Though, there is always a thought in the back of his head that always wondered if he would ever meet that girl again. If he ever does, he could only say one thing to her.

* * *

**Several years later**

"Hey Sasuke, how's it going" Yang said walking into Sasuke's house

"Don't you ever knock" Sasuke asked dryly with a shake of his head as he pulled down the cleaning mask on his face

"What's with the getup" Yang asked gesturing to the cleaning mask, white bandanna on his head, the white apron and feather duster in his hand

"Mother is forcing me to clean the attic while she and father are getting groceries. Don't know why though, what's the point of cleaning the attic if we never go up there" Sasuke said dryly

"Sounds fun" Yang said sarcastically

"It's good that you think that, you can help me" Sasuke said shoving a mask and feather duster in her face

"I was just joking" Yang leaning back with a nervous smile

"Too bad I wasn't" Sasuke said putting the feather duster in her hands as he turned around and picked up a broom "Come on" Sasuke said walking upstairs

". . . Dammit" Yang said after a moment as she couldn't just leave like that. Yang reluctantly followed Sasuke upstairs where she saw him pull down the ladder to the attic "What's with all the junk?" Yang asked when she entered the attic to see lots of boxes clutter the attic

"Father doesn't really like throwing stuff away, so he stores everything up here" Sasuke explained simply as he began to sweep the floor "Just get to cleaning, we'll probably be done in an hour or so if both pull our weight in cleaning this place" Sasuke stated as Yang let out a huff

"Fine" Yang said dryly as began dusting the boxes and bookshelves that were in the room.

As she was cleaning a bookshelf Yang noticed a book that said Memories. Curious to what it is, Yang took the book out of it's place in the shelf and opened it up.

Yang let out a squeal when she realized it was a baby book of Sasuke "You're so cute when you were a baby, Sasuke" Yang said in a cute voice which made Sasuke stopped mid sweep and walked straight over to her and snatched the book out of her hands

"Get back to cleaning" Sasuke said harshly as Yang just let out a giggle and went to the other side of the room

Sasuke let out a grumble as he looked down at the current page Yang was looking at. It was the photo that was taken during the first day at kindergarten so many years ago. Sasuke was about to close the book and put it back before he noticed something. In the background of the picture he noticed a girl walking behind him who had blonde hair and very familiar lilac eyes. Eyes of very familiar person in this very room

Sasuke stared at the girl in the photo for a moment as memories came rushing back to him. Sasuke lifted his head up from the album before turning around to see Yang dusting an old knickknack. Sasuke kept staring at her which Yang noticed as she stopped dusting and looked over at him

"What?" Yang asked as Sasuke kept staring "What?!" Yang asked a little louder

Sasuke looked away as a soft smile appeared on his face as he closed the book and put it away "Hey Yang" Sasuke said as he picked up his broom and walked over to her

"Yeah?" Yang replied curiously

"Thank you" Sasuke said with a smile that made Yang take a step back as she has no idea what is happening right now

"Um. . You're welcome? I think?" Yang said scratching her head in confusion "What brought this up?" Yang asked curiously

"No reason, no reason at all" Sasuke said with a soft smile as he went back to cleaning his corner of the attic, leaving Yang to stare at him in complete confusion

". . . I'll never understand him at times" Yang said to herself as she helped clean the attic with Sasuke, not once did she go back to look at the photo album to see a picture of her in the background of one Sasuke's pictures, and to know that she was truly his first friend in this whole world

* * *

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this series, if not please keep it to yourselves**

**Don't know when I'm going to start the next chapter, maybe after the next chapter of Uchihas of Remnant is out so just wait and see**

**Also if you noticed the cover is still being done. I have absolutely no idea when the artist making this will be done but I hope it's sometime by the end of this or next month. . . I think**

**So if you please can leave a review, comment, or send me a PM I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going everyone, did you miss me**

**Well I decided to make another chapter for this story, albeit I should be working on something other than this series but meh. That and I was planning on waiting for the artist making my cover art to finish the picture but sadly I learned he wasn't going to continue making it so I decided to just continue the story and hope I can find someone one day to finish it.**

** But enough about my problems, I hope you all enjoy this update**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

**Second year at Signal**

Sasuke was walking home albeit a little faster than usual as he had a follower that evening

"Hey Sasuke wait up" Yang called out to him as Sasuke let out a huff wondering why she's following him again. Which came to him in a second as he remembered his homeroom professor did a two person group of assignment that is to be due tomorrow.

Sasuke tried to get Yang to understand that he could do this assignment by himself but to his disappointment she didn't budge in her determination to work with him. Especially when he tried to shake her off but just like the first day he met her, which lasted a good half hour of running, she isn't losing her sight on him

Sasuke let out a sigh knowing he isn't going to get rid of her and might as well get this assignment over with and accept her help "Hurry up" Sasuke said dryly while looking over his shoulder at Yang as he slowed his pace slightly to allow her to catch up

Yang looked at him for a second before smiling as she realized he wasn't trying to get rid of her anymore. She might as well mark this up for a win on her part of not giving up on trying to be his friend.

"You know, this is going to be the first time I've actually ever been inside your house" Yang mused as Sasuke 'hn'. "Tell me, am I the first girl you brought home" Yang said with a sly grin as Sasuke nearly tripped on his footing at the slightly perverse tone Yang was using as he turned to Yang and glared at her

Sasuke glared at her for a moment before looking straight ahead and continued on walking as he didn't want to respond to Yang's taunts as the blonde was laughing loudly at his silence.

They soon arrived at Sasuke's house as they walked up to the front door and Sasuke was about to open it but stopped to turn to look at Yang "Don't do anything that'll make me regret this decision of letting you into my house" Sasuke said dryly

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior" Yang said with a mock salute

"Well at least you're wearing your uniform right now. Oum knows what mother would say if she saw you in your regular outfit" Sasuke stated gesturing to the fact they were still wearing their uniform they had to wear at Signal. It consisted of a grey suit lined with black and a black shirt underneath, the same goes for Yang except instead of pants she's wearing a grey skirt with a black hem

"What's that supposed to mean" Yang asked slowly while crossing her arms

"I'm saying you dress inappropriately for your age" Sasuke deadpanned as Yang let out a mock gasp of shock

"How dare you" Yang stated dramatically in faux anger as Sasuke rolled his eyes as he opened the door and walked in

Yang followed after as she walked into a nice looking hallway "I'm home mother" Sasuke called out

"Welcome back dear, would you like anything" Mikoto called out from her spot in living room watching TV that they were passing by

"No thank you mother" Sasuke responded kindly as Mikoto stopped watching TV to turn to look over her couch to see Sasuke but wasn't expecting to see Yang with him

"Sasuke. .Who's this?" Mikoto inquired as she turned the TV off. Sasuke was going to answer but Yang beat him to it

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha" Yang greeted politely with a cheerful smile

Mikoto stared at Yang for a moment before her hair covered her eyes as she got up from her spot on the couch. Mikoto walked around the couch and towards Sasuke as Yang couldn't help but feel awkward in this situation as she slowly backed away from the two family members

Mikoto stood in front of Sasuke as she stared at him as he stared back with a raised brow wondering what's going on. He was then surprised when his mother pulled in him into a tight embrace

"My baby boy is growing up!" Mikoto exclaimed with tears running down her face

"Mother! What are you!" Sasuke tried to get a word in as he was just pulled back into the embrace being unable to say anything

"My son has brought home a girl, I thought I was ready to let you go and here I am holding on to the memories of when we used to hug like this" Mikoto exclaimed as Sasuke was struggling to pull free from his mother's grip while glaring from the corner of his eye at Yang who was struggling not to laugh at the scene before her

Sasuke finally got out of his mother's grip "She's only here for a class assignment, nothing else!" Sasuke shouted as Mikoto blinked and stared at him for a moment

"So you're saying" Mikoto said slowly with a hand gesture for him to continue

"We're not like that and I don't even like hanging around her all that much" Sasuke said dryly as Yang flinched as she felt a piece of her soul breaking when he said it so seriously

Mikoto notice that from the corner of her eye before looking back at her son who was heading upstairs to his room. As Sasuke walked up the stairs Mikoto got a good look at her son's eyes and noticed he held some regret in them right after he said that

When she was sure he made it down the hall upstairs to his room she let out a soft laugh. Yang getting out of her sad stupor and looked at Mikoto curiously

"Sorry, Its just my son is a very good liar, but he can't lie to his mother" Mikoto said with a smile

"What do you mean?" Yang asked curiously

"Well" Mikoto began as she put a finger to her chin as she had a thoughtful look on her face "Sasuke, even if he said he didn't like you, would never bring you here if that was true. If he did say he doesn't like to be around you he would've tried to get rid of you on the way here" Mikoto pointed out

"Been there, done that" Yang said simply as Sasuke did try to get rid of her last year but she didn't give up that easily

"Well then it seems you had a bigger impact on my son than I thought if he actually gave up like this" Mikoto said with a smile

"And that is?" Yang asked curiously

"He actually considers you someone close if he actually relents to actually let you into our home" Mikoto stated as that little fact burrowed into Yang's mind and realized that the raven haired woman was right. During all her time last year, not once was he willing to accept her friendship. It was after the new year did he actually try to be nicer to her, albeit the progress is incredibly slow that a snail is able to pass that progress with ease

"Huh, you're right" Yang agreed as Mikoto's smile brightened

"Of course I'm right, I know my son seeing as I am his mother after all" Mikoto said with arms akimbo "And just by meeting you I can already tell you have such a bright fire in your heart it's like there are two suns lighting up your heart that it affects people around you to either laugh or smile" Mikoto stated with a kind smile as Yang smiled back at her "It just shows that he's opening up to you and one day, it may not be tomorrow or the next month but one day he will call you, friend" Mikoto said putting her hand on Yang's shoulder as the blonde smiled brighter at that before a thought came to her that she's been meaning to ask for awhile

". . . . May I ask something" Yang said after a moment

"Go ahead" Mikoto replied courteously

"Does Sasuke get his negative attitude from his father or" Yang asked as that was something on her mind after meeting Mikoto who was a complete opposite of Sasuke's personality and wondered if he got the attitude from his father

"No actually he didn't. Honestly he just started to act like that when he was old enough to do things on his own. Just like his older brother who is off at Beacon" Mikoto said with a sigh "Honestly I wish Sasuke was more cheerful like his brother but I'm his mother and he has never done anything to wrong me in any way so I let his attitude slide at times" Mikoto said with a shake of her head before looking at Yang with a glint in her eyes "Maybe you could do something about that" Mikoto mused as Yang let out a chuckle

"No promises" Yang replied with a toothy smirk

"Now I think I took enough of your time, I'm sure Sasuke is waiting for you upstairs" Mikoto said as she began walking back into the living room

"As if" Yang muttered under her breath as she began walking upstairs and towards Sasuke's room.

She opened the door and entered the dimly lit room that was painted a dark blue that made the ambiance somewhat somber. Yang looked straight ahead and found Sasuke sitting at one side of an odd looking table on what she could guess was a cushion. The table was low to the ground with the tabletop a round dark brown mahogany color that had a heavy dark blue blanket underneath that spilled over on all sides and onto Sasuke's lap

"Hurry up already and sit down already" Sasuke said dully

"How am I?" Yang asked as she gestured to the table as Sasuke rolled his eyes as he should've guessed she wouldn't know how to properly sit at a kotatsu. Sasuke got up and walked over to his closet as he pulled out a rectangular object that he unfolded into a plush legless leather chair. Sasuke set the chair down on Yang's side before returning to his previous position on his zabuton mat that he was on.

"Sit down" Sasuke repeated as Yang looked unsure before sighing as bent down and sat on the plush chair that felt so weird to sit on as her legs were on the ground but oddly comfortable at the same time when she pulled the blanket over her legs to sit.

"This is so weird" Yang mumbled as she moved a bit to get comfortable as she could in the chair Sasuke gave him

"Stop complaining and get to work on your side of the assignment" Sasuke said dryly as he slid a piece of paper onto her side of the table

Yang let out a huff as she picked up a pen that was on her side, probably put there before she got to the room. Yang began to work while at times her eyes drift around Sasuke's room. She noticed he has very little personal stuff that only limited to pictures of his family and only that. It saddens her a bit that he lives so dully yet as she continues to move her gaze across the room she saw something she didn't think he would keep

It was the Hisshou knife she given to him last Christmas. The knife looked well cared for as the blade was on a stand that Sasuke probably made to hold it.

_"It just shows that he's opening up to you and one day, it may not be tomorrow or the next month but one day he will call you, friend"_

Yang smiled as she remembered what Sasuke's mother said as she looked back at Sasuke who was working diligently. Sasuke noticed her stare and looked up back at her

"What?" Sasuke asked calmly

"Nothing~" Yang said in a singsong voice as Sasuke's brow as he let out a tsk before looking back down and Yang could've sworn Sasuke shook his head with a smirk filled with mirth before it went back to it's blank expression

Yang smiled wider knowing that even if the fool didn't say she was her friend, it doesn't mean he doesn't think of her as one. The two spent the rest of the time working in silence and comfort of the others presence.

* * *

**Third year at Signal**

Sasuke had another project to work with Yang. They've been on several more group projects since the day Yang came to his home a year ago. Every time Yang has visited his home she's been only polite and calm which was weird for him and when he tried to engage in conversation it would end in just under three sentences.

Sasuke began walking out of Signal with Yang and Ruby behind him

"So all those times you told dad you were with friends you were actually doing school work with Sasuke. . . . Really?" Ruby asked her sister because thinking of her fun, party loving sister actually doing her work on time is odd to her

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Yang exclaimed with a pout as Sasuke shook his head at the conversation as he began walking down the street towards his home "Hey Sasuke hold up a moment" Yang called out to him as Sasuke stopped and looked back at Yang with a raised brow

"What is it Yang" Sasuke asked calmly

"How about this time we go to my house. You always been a good sport in letting me into your home so it's my turn to let you into ours" Yang said with a big smile as she pulled Ruby into a side hug as the younger girl smiled as well. Sasuke stared at her for a moment as he began weighing the pros and cons of accepting her invitation

The cons would be the place would be hectic and they wouldn't get any work done, two it would mean he would have to talk to her father who from what Ruby said is over protective of them and possibly get into an argument over something stupid, and three his family would tease him for going to a girls home. Now for the pros, one, she's a friend. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . That's about it for the pros

Sasuke looked back at Yang who's smile was strained and she looked a little sad from him probably not responding. Ruby on the other hand was looking between them with a worried expression.

Sasuke let out a sigh at how they were feeling "Fine" Sasuke relented as Yang's smile brightened again as Sasuke couldn't help but grin at her giddiness. He guess it's worth the cons if she's happy

"Alright, let's get going!" Yang exclaimed as they began walking in a different direction towards what Sasuke could guess the two girls home. Sasuke followed the two girls in silence while they talked to each other as they soon arrived in a residential area. They kept walking until they stood in front of a pale grey blue one story house.

The two girls walked up to the door before turning back to see Sasuke still looking at the house before he let out a huff and walked up to the front door

"Let's get this over with" Sasuke muttered mostly to himself but Yang heard him and could only guess this would be the first time someone would invite him into their home.

"Welcome to casa Xiao Long" Yang announced happily as Sasuke shook his head at her before walking into the house behind her "We're home!" Yang exclaimed very loudly to what Sasuke could guess her parents.

"I know Yang, no need to yell" A man said as he walked out from an entrance in the hallway in front of them. The man stopped and stared at Sasuke "Who's this" The man said in a slightly strained voice as Yang let out a frustrated sigh

"This is Sasuke, you know my friend I talked about" Yang said gesturing to Sasuke who nodded at the man who was still staring at him intently

". . . . . I am Taiyang Xiao Long and what exactly is he doing here" Taiyang said calmly while having an aura of anger behind him

"He's only here because we have a group assignment dad" Yang said tiredly with a sigh at her father's over protectiveness

"I see, well I guess I'm going to need to lay down some ground rules while he's here, understand" Taiyang said with his arms crossed while Sasuke raised a brow at him

". . . . Your name is Tai-Yang" Sasuke repeated the man's name slowly before looking at Yang before looking back at him "You must've had to think really hard when you thought up her name didn't you" Sasuke asked sarcastically as Yang snorted with laughter while slightly shocked Sasuke would actually be sarcastic towards her father as he has always been a straightforward yet polite person

"Watch it" Taiyang said strenuously with a twitching brow "Now for the ground rules. One, door remains open at all times"

"I can just imagine where this is going" Sasuke said dryly while Yang had her hand against her face, groaning in embarrassment at what her father is doing while Ruby on the other hand decided to stay out of this and went into the kitchen

"Two, no funny business" Taiyang said sternly

"That won't be a problem because Sasuke is actually most mature guy I know" Yang added as Sasuke shrugged at that statement

"Three, if you even think of doing anything to my daughter I will-" Taiyang didn't finish his sentence as he froze in place

"Uh, dad?" Yang said after a moment as she tapped her father's shoulder

"I just put him under a hallucination" Sasuke said while gesturing his eyes

"It always scares me that you can put a person under that in a split second. How long is he going to be like this?" Yang asked as she gets the gist of what he can do with his semblance but not the whole thing as he always surprises her with what he make's people see while under it's effect.

"I made it so that every minute out here is a millisecond in there" Sasuke said walking past the man "It's amazing what you can do to distort a minds perception of time" Sasuke said as he stood behind Taiyang and started to drag him by his shoulders

"Hey I don't hear dad shouting, is everything al- what's going on!" Ruby shouted in shock when she saw Sasuke dragging her father across the floor

"He's fine, he's just out of it for awhile, he'll back to normal in a bit" Sasuke said as he took Taiyang into their living room as he tossed the older man onto their couch "Alright, that's out of the way, now can we get to work" Sasuke said turning to Yang who simply stared at him before shaking her head with mirth

"He's going to be fine, right? You didn't do what you did to uncle right?" Ruby asked as she was worried for her father's sanity as she heard what happened to her uncle and saw how on edge he was after it happened

"I didn't do what I did to your uncle. He'll be fine, it's as if he drifted off" Sasuke stated as Ruby nodded "Now can we get to work or are we just going to stand hovering around your semiconscious father" Sasuke asked dryly as Yang chuckled lightly at that

"We'll be in my room if you need anything Ruby" Yang asked as she turned to Ruby

"Okay sis, I'm going to the Dust store a few blocks down, alright" Ruby said as she headed towards the door

"Be safe" Yang called out to her sister

"Will do" Ruby said before closing the door as Yang turned to Sasuke and gestured him to follow

"Come on" Yang said cheerfully as Sasuke shrugged as he followed Yang down the hall before arriving at a door with Yang's name on it "It's kinda a mess, so sorry about that" Yang said opening the door to her room that was brightly lit, painted burnt orange and the walls covered by many different posters of various things Sasuke has no interest in. Her room was also as she said before, messy with clothes strewn across the room's floor

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Sasuke asked as Yang stared at him for a moment before cursing. Yang into the closet in the side and started throwing stuff out of it, in effort to find something

"Found it!" Yang exclaimed after a moment as she pulled out a foldable table and propped it up in the middle of the room. Sasuke stared at the table, not for the fact she has a table but the fact it was a foldable poker table

"Why do you own a poker table?" Sasuke asked gesturing to the yellow felt poker table

"Well I usually have friends over who likes to play Remnant: The game, or some good ol' fashioned poker" Yang said with a large smile as Sasuke rolled his eyes at her as the blonde placed two foldable chairs down on both sides of the table

"Come on, let's get to work" Sasuke said as he sat down and got to work on his side as Yang did the same

"Hey Sasuke" Yang asked after a moment of silence as the only sound was their pencils writing on their separate pieces of paper

"Hn?" Sasuke uttered as he kept his eyes down at his paper

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if we never met" Yang asked nonchalantly as Sasuke stopped writing to look up at her

"Where did that come from?" Sasuke asked curiously

"No idea, I just felt like asking a question" Yang said with a carefree smile as Sasuke sighed before giving it some thought

". . . . I probably be doing my work by myself right now, probably in some library" Sasuke stated calmly as Yang frowned slightly

"Is that all that would happen" Yang asked as that sounded quite lonely in her opinion

". . . . I would probably be by myself for most of my life before you somehow pop up in that life and try to become my friend like in this one" Sasuke said with smirk as that answer took Yang back a bit before smiling

"If that would've happened I would have my work cut out for me because it took me three years for us to talk like this" Yang said leaning forward with her chin propped on her fists before her smile

"I guess I should thank you for that" Sasuke said calmly as Yang's smile grew bigger at that "But I'm not going to say that because your an idiot" Sasuke continued as Yang's brow twitched

"Why you little" Yang said shaking her fist at him

"But I will say thank you for something else. Thank you for going the extra mile to always try and make me smile" Sasuke said with a rare smile as Yang blinked before a smile appeared on her lips as she was one of the few people that could ever see him like this

"You're welcome" Yang said happily as neither noticed Taiyang standing outside the room with his arms crossed as he let out a silent huff before walking away.

"I guess I have to acknowledge my baby girl is growing up faster than I thought" Taiyang said solemnly before noticing Ruby opening the front door and walked in

"Oh hey dad, you're back up. Wait are you mad, if so I had nothing to do with what happened" Ruby said with her hands up in a placating gesture

"Nah I'm good. Come on, let's go make lunch" Taiyang said walking over and ruffling his daughter's hair and smiled as he knows at he least he will hold on to this one a little while longer as his other daughter is now happy with someone he could moderately approve of.

"And here I thought you be mad Yang brought home a guy, albeit one she isn't dating" Ruby muttered as Taiyang stopped and looked at Ruby in complete shock

"You're joking" Taiyang asked as he could tell the love between his daughter and Sasuke

"Yeah, I'm not" Ruby said shaking her head "They're rather oblivious to their feelings if I must say so" Ruby stated as Taiyang shook his head

"That is just sad" Taiyang said as he continued walking towards the kitchen

"Hey, they may one day get together" Ruby stated as she followed him into their kitchen

"Yeah but I swear it's going to either take a couple of years, or outside help to get them together, or getting trapped during an avalanche, or they get into an argument where they reveal their feelings or either one of them get jealous of the other and reveal their feelings" Taiyang calmly guessed as Ruby looked at him weirdly

"You make some odd assumptions dad" Ruby said with mirth

"I've been married twice, I know well enough about romance" Taiyang said as he couldn't help but pray for those two to stop being oblivious in the future

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if not please keep it to yourself**

**Also if you're wondering when the main story is going to be updated, don't hold your breath because it's going to be awhile before I return to it. Probably the end of this month or the beginning of next month you'll see it updated but no promises. Mostly because I have four other stories I need to get to because I haven't given them attention in a long time**

**So until then, please leave a review, comment, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, how's it going**

**I know it's been awhile since I published anything at all. Had a few writers block that finally disappeared**

**Funny thing is, this chapter was to be something completely something else but it turned into what it is now because I felt bored. I still have what I was originally going to do and will probably finish it later but still, odd how my mind works *Shrugs***

**So this chapter was supposed to be published a few days ago but I had to I didn't publish it because I quickly learned about something that I had to add to this chapter because of the small fact I learned, it'll be explained down where I added the last part of this chapter. So before we begin**

**Dislcaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

"Sasuke, are you getting Yang something for her birthday?" Itachi asked as he walked up to Sasuke who was lying on his back on his couch while he read from his book

"No, we have a silent agreement that neither of us needs to give the other a present on their birthday" Sasuke said simply as he turned the page of his book

"Come now, she's your friend Sasuke. Get her something, it is her birthday after all" Itachi urged his brother to do something for Yang

"Why are you so interested in what I do for her birthday?" Sasuke asked dryly as he lowered his book to stare at Itachi's face

"I just figured it would be nice of you to show how much you changed and to show how much of a friend you are to her" Itachi said with a shrug as Sasuke kept on staring at him

". . . . What's the real reason and don't give me that 'I want what's best for you' crap" Sasuke said dryly

". . Okay I just wanted you to get out of the house and actually spend time with other people" Itachi said bluntly

"I spend time with people" Sasuke said lightly

"Going to Signal and doing your work with Yang does not count as spending time with people" Itachi said as he crossed his arms while looking at Sasuke in exasperation

Sasuke let out a groan of annoyance ". . . Fine, what should I get her" Sasuke asks

"How should I know, you're her friend" Itachi said walking out of the room and out the door of the house

". . . Why was he even here in the first place?" Sasuke asked as this was the first time in a few weeks he had a face to face talk with his brother in two weeks

Sasuke shook his head with a sigh as he decided to figure out what to get Yang. From what he knows she likes to, drink, party, make stupid puns, jokes, likes to get into fights and. . .

"Hm~. . . . Might as well" Sasuke mused as he got up and went to get Yang's gift

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted as Yang blew out the candles of her cake as everyone cheered

"Whoo~ Let get the party started" Yang shouted out as everyone cheered once more. The entire party was taken place in Yang and Ruby's backyard with Ruby mingling with her friends while the adults stayed in the corner away from the party while still keeping an eye on their children

"You know I don't get why that so called friend of yours doesn't come to your parties" A boy asked Yang who immediately knew he was talking about Sasuke

"Honestly, how can you hang around the loner. Sure he's hot but he's not that fun" Another friend asked

"Hey, don't be mean to Sasuke. Just because his preference of fun is different to ours doesn't mean he can't be fun to be around" Yang said defending her friend

"Whatever you say, I'm just saying a real friend would at least show up to your birthday" Her friend said with a roll of her eyes

Before Yang could say anything her Scroll vibrated "Hold on" Yang said as she pulled out her Scroll and saw it was Sasuke. Yang answered the call as she put it to speaker "How's it going Sasuke" Yang said in an upbeat tone as her friends gave her a curious glance

"I'm doing fine. . . Happy birthday Yang" Sasuke said after a moment as Yang smiled

"Aw~, you didn't have to call to say that, you know that" Yang said with a soft smile

"Yeah I know, I just felt I might as well say it now because I know for a fact you'll just be screaming out of joy for what I'm getting you" Sasuke said lightheartedly as Yang blinked

"You didn't have to get me anything Sasuke" Yang said as her smile as reaching from ear to ear at how he was getting her a present

"Are you sure" Sasuke asked as he walked up to her and her friends, surprising them as he essentially appeared out of nowhere in their point of view "Then I could just return it then" Sasuke said shutting his Scroll off

"You enjoy surprising us at any chance you get, don't you" Yang said slightly amused at her friends shocked reactions at his presence while she's experienced it so many times she gotten used to Sasuke popping out of nowhere

Sasuke shrugged as a smirk appeared on his face "A little" Sasuke admitted as Yang let out a soft laugh "So do you or do you not want your present" Sasuke asked

"Well seeing as you took the time to get it-" Yang said with excitement in her voice

"Alright, let me go get it" Sasuke said as he walked away from then before disappearing in the crowd of friends

Yang stared at his retreating body before turning to her friends with a smug look "So, he's not a good friend huh" Yang said mockingly with a smirk as her friends rolled their eyes

"Let's see what he gets you then you can say if he's a good friend or not" The guy muttered dryly before everyone heard something roar over their voices. The entire party went silent as the roar got louder before the gate to the backyard was knocked opened as the 'gift' Sasuke had came riding through the backyard as everyone moved out of its way as Sasuke swerved to a complete stop a few feet from Yang

Yang's jaw was open at what she saw as Sasuke walked up to her and held out a pair of keys "Enjoy" Sasuke said as he took Yang's hand and placed the keys in her open palm

Yang stared at the keys in her hand then to her present Sasuke got her. It was a custom yellow orange dust-cycle, the newest model of dust-cycle to be precise, that incorporated a hidden gyro-stabilization that kept it upright without a kickstand and a custom engine that can go to an average of 225 mile per hour

Yang kept on staring at the cycle for a good while as Sasuke looked at her slightly amused before pulling out an orange helmet. Sasuke put the helmet on Yang's head as that snapped her out of her stupor

"Have fun" Sasuke said simply with a small smile before returning to his natural neutral face. Yang stared at him before her face slowly turned from shock to ecstatic in an instant as she tackled Sasuke to the ground

"THANK YOU~!" Yang screamed out in joy as she tightened her grip on Sasuke who was struggling to get out of it

"Yang! Let me go, you're crushing me!" Sasuke shouted as everyone began to laugh at the scene

"Thank you thank you thank you" Yang squealed as she tightened her hold on Sasuke who finally got an arm out of her grip and pushed her off. Sasuke got up breathing deeply from the lack of oxygen before turning and helping Yang up

"Next time I give you a gift, don't try to kill me" Sasuke said sarcastically as Yang pulled him into another hug that was softer than the previous

"Thank you" Yang said in a soft ecstatic voice

Sasuke let out a huff before smirking "You're welcome" Sasuke said as he awkwardly patted her back causing Yang to let out a snort of laughter before letting go of him. Yang went over to examine her new bike that everyone was gathering around in awe

"Did you seriously buy my daughter a dust-cycle" Taiyang said dryly with a blank expression on his face

"That is freaking awesome!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement

Taiyang let out a sigh "You do realize you just gave my daughter another way to get into trouble, right?" Taiyang asked exasperatedly

"Of course but that's your problem, not mine" Sasuke said simply before walking away from a fuming Taiyang and Ruby who was sneaking away from her father. Sasuke walked up to Yang who was seated on her new bike "I'm going now" Sasuke stated as Yang looked saddened by that

"You're leaving so soon, come on, stay" Yang pleaded as Sasuke shook his head

"Parties aren't my thing, you know that" Sasuke said as he walked off "See you later Yang" Sasuke said with a wave before out of nowhere a bunch of newspapers covered his figure from their line of view for a split second before showing that Sasuke disappeared.

All of Yang's guests and family stared in shock at what Sasuke did ". . . . . You know maybe I should've asked him to teach me how to do that disappearing trick instead of the bike. . . Ah who am I kidding, I'm never letting this bad girl go" Yang said gripping the handles of the cycle

"Well then you're paying for your own gas because I'm not paying" Taiyang said dryly

Yang pouted before her Scroll went off again before Yang could begin to argue with her father. Yang answered "Hello?"

"I just forgot to mention there should be card that's good for year of gas, your welcome" Sasuke said before hanging up. Yang listened to dial tone for a second before hanging up as she began searching the mini compartments of the bike till she found it

"Aha!" Yang shouted out while holding up the yellow card "What gas money when I have free gas for a year, whoo~!" Yang cheered while the others were dumbstruck at what she said "Greatest. Friend. EVER!" Yang shouted out so loudly that Sasuke who was already a couple blocks away from her home heard her

Sasuke looked in that direction before smirking and shook his head as he went back home feeling good with what he did today

* * *

Yang was riding down the street in her dust-cycle as she was heading towards Sasuke's place. After a few minutes Yang arrived and parked her cycle in front of the house. Yang walked up to the house, opened the door and walked right in

"How's it going Mrs. Uchiha" Yang said as she stopped at the living room where Mikoto was currently watching T.V

"Ah, hello Yang it's good to see you" Mikoto said with a smile as she wasn't deterred by the notion Yang just walked into her home unannounced

"Today is Sasuke's birthday, isn't it?" Yang asked as she didn't see any decorations of any kind for today

Mikoto let out a sigh "Yes but like every year he just doesn't wants to celebrate it. With Itachi he's okay with getting a cake and us singing him happy birthday but Sasuke on the other hand" Mikoto said with another sigh "He just doesn't care much for his birthday that we decided to listen to his wishes and not 'make a big deal of it' or so he tells us" Mikoto said, air quoting what Sasuke told her and Fugaku

Yang frowned "That doesn't seem right" Yang said to herself

"If you can change his opinion about birthdays then by all means, try. Just don't do something to get you two in trouble, okay" Mikoto asked of the blonde who nodded vigorously

"Don't worry by the end of the day he'll be saying this was the best day of his life" Yang said with a huge grin as Mikoto laughed softly at that.

Yang then made her way up the stairs and towards Sasuke's room. Just as she reached his door and was about to knock, it opened

"What is it Yang?" Sasuke asked as Yang gave him a dry look

"At least let me knock on your door before opening it. Seriously, other people would call you a creep or stalker if you know all their movements, you know" Yang mused as the corner of Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance

"I'll repeat, is there something you need" Sasuke asked dryly

"Well today we're going to do something fun and you can't say-"

"No" Sasuke cut her off and closed the door in front of her

Yang blinked at the action before scowling as she tried to open the door but it was locked so she did the reasonable thing to do. She kicked it

Yang kicked the door off its hinges and walked into Sasuke's room who was sitting on his bed with a bored look on his face

"Was that really necessary?" Sasuke asked dully

"Yes, you may not want to celebrate your birthday but there are people who enough about you to give a damn to celebrate it with you so stop being stubborn and have some damn fun today" Yang said with a huff while Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I don't really care for celebrating my birthday Yang. All I need is knowing that I'm alive and that's it" Sasuke said honestly, shocking Yang at what he just said

"That may be so but that doesn't mean I won't let you just spend the day in your room instead of having fun for at least today" Yang said with a smile as Sasuke let out a sigh

"You're not going to leave if I ask you, are you?" Sasuke asked as he already knew answer to the question

"Nope" Yang said crossing her arms with a huff while Sasuke let out a sigh

"Fine, if you really want to make today seem important" Sasuke said as he pulled out his Scroll and scrolled through it "Help me go around Vale to check up on my businesses" Sasuke said as he walked past her and out his room

"Okay. . . . Wait, what?" Yang said realizing what he said

"I own several businesses around Vale" Sasuke said as he leaned back into view "I need to check up on them to see if they're any problems with business" Sasuke said before leaving again as Yang blinked before quickly following Sasuke

"Since when do you own businesses?" Yang asked incredulously

"Itachi gave me the money to purchase my first business couple of years ago and since then I continued to buy up other small franchise which added up my total monthly revenue to the point that I don't have to worry about money" Sasuke explained as they headed downstairs "How do you think I bought you that dust-cycle" Sasuke mused before stopping in front of the living room "I'm going out for awhile, I'll be back for dinner" Sasuke said to his mother

"Have fun" Mikoto said cheerfully as Sasuke walked out of the house with Yang closely behind

"Come on, I'll drive" Sasuke said getting onto Yang's dust-cycle

"Alright" Yang murmured as she rather drive but decided not to say anything

They drove around Vale, visiting several businesses that Sasuke could easily check out with his clones but this is a good excuse to keep Yang from doing anything stupid today. They visited several stores varying from sweets, bakeries, even a few restaurants that were hidden away in corners of the street that people would never really notice

"So where to next" Yang said while eating her chicken parmesan she got at the last restaurant they just visited.

"Just one last place I need to check" Sasuke said as he drifted hard to the right, forcing Yang to use one arm to hold onto Sasuke while holding onto her food in the other. They soon arrived in a run down area of Vale where Yang couldn't help but feel there were eyes on them the second they entered the area

"Uh, Sasuke, where are we exactly?" Yang asked nervously as she didn't like the look of this neighborhood.

"This is a run down area of Vale where they never decided to make more appealing. But because most of the law council here is a bunch of racists they won't help" Sasuke said hotly

"Wait, why does being racist-" Yang didn't finish her last sentence when she soon noticed several faunus children playing at a basketball court. It was then she noticed the people they driving by were mostly faunus "Oh, I see now" Yang said feeling sorry for the people living here while Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement "So what is the business you own here exactly?" Yang asked curiously

"I own several apartment condos in the area" Sasuke answered simply as they turned to the next street and stopped in front of a red brick apartment condo. Sasuke got off the cycle with Yang following behind as she tossed her trash in the bin they were parked next to.

"Oh, welcome dearie. It seems I forgotten you were to come today" An old woman who was sitting at the steps in front of the condo said with a soft chuckle as Yang noticed the woman's grey tail that was feline in nature

"It's alright, I'm just here for a quick visit to see if there is anything wrong in the apartments that need fixing" Sasuke said with a shrug

"Don't you mean, ask for the month's rent" The old woman said with a smile

"You know I let most of you here for free" Sasuke stated as Yang looked shocked at that statement

"That may be so, but most of us really wish to pay you back for the generosity you've given us since you gained ownership of our building years ago" The woman said with a warm smile as Sasuke shook his head

"I don't care for your money, I only care about the people's well being who live here. That's enough for me" Sasuke said softly before hearing a sniffle behind him "Are you crying?" Sasuke asked incredulously as Yang wiped the tears forming in her ears

"Sorry, it's just, I never thought you had such a sensitive side to you Sasuke" Yang said giving him a warm smile of her own. Sasuke's mouth twitched upward for a bit before scoffing and looked away as Yang giggled at the action

"Well now, who's this" The old woman said taking notice of Yang

"Hello it's nice to meet you, I'm Yang, a friend of Sasuke's" Yang greeted in a upbeat tone that the old laughed softly to

"Oh how nice, honestly me and the others of my sewing circle thought he didn't have any friends if he spent so much time making sure everything in our building worked soundly" The old woman said with a smile

"Really now" Yang said looking over to Sasuke who took a great interest of looking at the walls of the apartment

"Yes, it warms an old woman's heart to know he actually has friends who will take care of him like he takes care of us" The old lady said with smile

"If only it were that easy with how stubborn he is" Yang joked as Sasuke's brow twitched and was about to retort if the old lady didn't laugh

"Oh certainly a challenge to get him to accept something I know" The old lady said with a soft laugh

"Ugh, I'm going inside to see if there is anything needing fixing" Sasuke said dryly as he walked up the stairs past the old woman "Coming Yang" Sasuke said at the front door

"Coming" Yang said quickly "Nice talking to you" Yang said to the old woman

"It was a pleasure talking to you as well" The old lady said as Yang quickly walked up the steps and into the apartment after Sasuke. Yang didn't stop smiling as they went up a floor towards the apartment rooms

"Could you stop smiling, it's slightly unnerving" Sasuke said turning to look at Yang

"Sorry it's just, I never thought you were this selfless" Yang said with a soft smile and eyes that shined with admiration that caused Sasuke to look away before he was mesmerized in the lilac eyes of hers

". . . . . I guess it's because I wished to atone I guess" Sasuke muttered softly to himself

"Atone? Atone for what?" Yang asked as Sasuke cursed as he didn't mean for her to hear him

"Nothing, just. . . Just know I've done things in the past that I'm not proud of" Sasuke said as Yang didn't need to look him directly in his face to see the hurt he had

"That may be so, but what is important is the present and not the past. That means whatever happened will make you learn from your mistake to become a better person now, which you are" Yang said supportively as Sasuke turned to look at Yang

Sasuke blinked before letting out a soft laugh "Thank you" Sasuke said sincerely

"Anytime" Yang replied

"I mean it, you didn't have to spend the day with me going over my businesses. You didn't have to do that" Sasuke stated calmly

"Eh, even if it wasn't your birthday today I would've still come along to keep you company" Yang said with a shrug as Sasuke shook his head before noticing something in his line of sight

"It's your birthday Sasuke" Yang looked in front of Sasuke to see a little girl with pale greyish complexion and gills on her throat say in awe

"No its-" Sasuke tried to deter the girl from doing what he she's about to do but didn't get to say a word in as the girl went back into her apartment

"Dad, today's Sasuke's birthday!" They heard the girl shout from inside her apartment as the door opened to reveal a large man with the same complexion and gills but also had webbing between his fingers

"I didn't know it's your birthday Sasuke" The man said loudly with a chortle as several other occupants came out of their rooms when they heard the man shout that little fact

"It's your birthday!"

"Happy birthday!"

"I didn't know it was your birthday"

The hallway was soon congregated with its occupants that surrounded Sasuke, all of them saying happy birthday and smothering him with love that Sasuke wasn't comfortable with

"O-Oi, stop I don't really care about my birthday" Sasuke trying to gently push them away

"Oh come now, everyone deserves to have a happy birthday" One the men said

"I know, but the poor idiot is to stubborn to accept it" Yang added as several laughed at that

"I'm just here to fix whatever is broken before I leave, okay" Sasuke announced trying to get away from the crowd

"Come now Sasuke, you've done so much for us. Let us return the favor for today" A young woman said with a kind smile

"Come Sasuke, stay" A little girl said holding onto Sasuke's wrist

"You might as well Sasuke, they're not going to let you leave until you say yes" Yang said with a grin as Sasuke let out a sigh

". . . . .Fine" Sasuke relented as he let out a huff as everyone cheered before they began carrying him down the stairs and towards the front door "Hold on, what are you-" Sasuke shouted in shock before they walked out of the entrance of the apartment

"What do you think"

"If we're going to celebrate your birthday then we can't do that in a hallway"

"So we're going hold the party out in the street so everyone can come"

And just they said, in a matter of minutes nearly everyone on the street came to say happy birthday to Sasuke who was uncomfortable about such thanks

Soon the block was used to host a giant party with everyone bringing what they can to eat and drink to celebrate Sasuke's birthday.

Sasuke who was sitting down on the stairs leading up to one of the apartments he owned was staring at everyone dancing, laughing, and having fun all for him. It was an odd feeling to have others celebrate in his honor

Sasuke looked around the party in front of him and saw Yang talking with a few of the people here. Yang noticed his stare and waved to him which he waved back.

Now that Sasuke thought about it, maybe it wouldn't be too bad to celebrate his birthday with people that cares about him. The rest of the day was spent with Sasuke watching others have fun for today, today was something he didn't need to worry about anything else but know there are others who care about him.

* * *

**(The truth why I didn't upload this sooner was because I completely forgot Itachi's birthday and when I learned it was on the ninth of this month I had to make something for him, but because I couldn't finish his segment sooner I guess I should consider this a late special birthday to our favorite weasel, I hope you all enjoy)**

Itachi woke with a yawn as he sat up in his bed as he noticed Glynda wasn't in bed with him. Itachi got out of bed and got dressed before heading towards his kitchen to see Glynda making breakfast for him and Tsuki who was playing with her rattle.

Glynda noticed him and smile as she walked away from the stove towards Itachi "Good morning" Glynda said kissing him as he kissed her back "Happy birthday" Glynda said softly as Itachi looked confused for a moment before realizing it was his birthday

"That's right, I actually forgot that was today" Itachi said laughing lightly at that fact

"So today's your day, we can spend it however you want" Glynda said pecking his cheek with a kiss before returning to the stove to finish making breakfast. Itachi hummed in thought as he stared at Glynda "I know what you're thinking, I think you'll have to wait later for that 'gift'." Glynda said with a sly grin before she placed their breakfast on the table as Itachi let out a chuckle

"Alright then" Itachi said amused as he went over to Tsuki "Morning Tsuki" Itachi said softly while planting a soft kiss on his daughter's head as the baby giggled in response. Itachi then sat down to eat his food "Well seeing as it's my birthday my parents have already planned a little party for me after work" Itachi said taking a bite of his food

"I guess so, you're mother is very pushy person when she wants to be" Glynda said as she placed their tea on the table

"She is but don't tell her that" Itachi joked as Glynda laughed as they ate their breakfast in peace before leaving the house with Tsuki and left her at their babysitter. Which is always being watched by one of Itachi's clones just in case something happens to his daughter

They then headed towards Beacon and went on their ways towards their separate classes. Itachi arrived to his class and heard his students already inside "Alright everyone settle down" Itachi announced as he walked into the classroom, and closed the door behind him. Before could start his lesson he noticed on his desk was a pile of presents "What's this" Itachi said in amusement as he knew what was on his table

"These are presents for your birthday" One of his students announced as he wide smile on his face

"You lot didn't have to do that" Itachi said happily

"True, but we wanted to" Coco said with a smile

"You are our favorite professor, why can't we thank you for being such a great person" Velvet added in with a smile

Itachi smiled and shook his head in amusement "Well seeing as you all spent time getting me presents" Itachi said reaching over and picking up a random gift "I might as well make the work for today just to take notes in your books while I open these" Itachi said as he dotted down the pages they needed to cover before returning to his presents and opening them

He gotten several useful and interesting things that varied from a coupon book for dango, whetstones that were laced in different variants of dust to give the edge of whatever blade he is sharpening a little boost in power depending on the dust type. He also gotten clothes, courtesy of Coco who said he would look good in it, he shrugged and put it away with the other opened gifts. One of the more unique items he gotten was the bamboo conical hat with a black tip on top and long white strips of rice paper falling down from the edges of the hat. It looked so much of his old hat in his past that it was scary

"Thank you all for the gifts everyone" Itachi said opening the last gift to reveal a very detailed pencil sketch picture of Glynda and himself "Hm, that's going up on my wall" Itachi mused as he placed the picture down and decided to put it up later "I guess seeing as I spent most of the time opening all the gifts you had for me and since I trust you all enough to have copied down your work in that time, I guess I could let out" Itachi said as everyone cheered "Remember, if anyone asked what you did in class just say that you had a pop quiz!" Itachi called out to his students who agreed unanimously

Itachi let out a breath of air as he sat down at his desk looking over the presents he gotten. Itachi smiled softly at how much his students love him as he pulled out a sealing scroll of his own make and sealed all his presents inside the paper scroll.

Itachi let out a sigh of content as he decided to take a nap as he has no work or homework to grade. Itachi propped his feet onto his desk as he snoozed off

* * *

"Itachi, Itachi" Glynda said shaking Itachi sleeping figure who grumbled a bit before opening his eyes. Itachi let out a yawn as he stretched a bit

"Hello Glynda, what's going on" Itachi asked calmly

"Well for one, my classes are done for the day and two, it's already three in the afternoon" Glynda said holding up her Scroll to show the time was around three

"Huh, didn't think I fell asleep that long" Itachi said with a yawn

"Don't tell me you let the students out of class early, you know we aren't supposed to do that" Glynda said sternly with her hands on her hip

"I had them do work and most of the stuff we were going to do today was review for the test tomorrow. Honestly I trust my students enough to know they'll study for their test without my help" Itachi said getting up from his seat "Besides, you know for a fact my class is easy to focus on for the most part. Plus my class barely gives out any work here because we're mostly looking over battle plans of past battles and explain how they won or why they lost or what would've made the battle successful." Itachi said with a shrug as Glynda let out a sigh

"I know you basically have an easy job but tactics is a serious thing to know, being able to make up plans on the spot is an important thing for a team to do if something ever happens on a mission they aren't prepared for" Glynda said seriously as Itachi let out a sigh

"I am serious about teaching my students you know that. I'm only lenient on them because they haven't been a problem and actually learn from my lessons very quickly to the point when I ask how to do a certain mission they are able to plot out how to do it very simply. Now that I think about it, I should start giving them harder questions" Itachi said as Glynda let out a sigh as she shook her head at him "Hey, look at me" Itachi said softly picking up her chin to look into her eyes "I know how important it is for the students to be ready to be protectors of this world but for now let us just focus on the present than the future" Itachi said leaning in for a kiss

Glynda smiled softly with a scoff "You'll never change" Glynda said in an endearing tone as she kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they broke the kiss Itachi rest his forehead against Glynda's, both enjoying the other's presence

"I guess we should go get Tsuki" Itachi mumbled as Glynda hummed in agreement before letting go of each other a minute later as they packed up and left to go get Tsuki. Once they picked Tsuki up they went over to Itachi's parents place.

They soon arrived to his parents place and opened the door to see Sasuke waiting for them while eating a tomato

"Took you long enough" Sasuke said taking another bite of the tomato "They were about to send me out to find you" Sasuke said before gesturing to them to go into the kitchen. Itachi walked in with Glynda and Tsuki as they saw his parents waiting for them, Shisui even Yang and Ruby was there.

"Happy birthday Itachi" Yang said waving leisurely from her spot at the kitchen table with Ruby seated right next to her

"Happy birthday!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly

"Welcome home" Mikoto greeted as she hugged Itachi

"Happy birthday" Fugaku said patting his son's shoulder

"I must say, we're getting old my friend" Shisui mused as Itachi let out a chuckle

"So would you rather have your presents now or after we cut the cake" Mikoto said gesturing to the side to show Sasuke walking to the table with a red icing cake in hand that had black curlicue design frosting all over it while the words 'Happy Birthday Itachi' was written in white frosting as the candles were gathered around it.

"I guess I could open my presents now" Itachi said as Sasuke placed the cake on the table

Itachi began opening his presents, the first was from his parents who gave him an interesting wall clock to hang up in his class that had a black steel finished with a fleur de lis design around the edges.

The second gift was from Ruby who made him a normal looking Five-Seven pistol with a built in silencer, not something he would use but would be useful in case of something came up and he had to use a gun.

The third gift was from Yang which made him blink slightly at the sight of the gift because she gotten him a trench knife with spiked knuckles that were triangular in shape that was connected to the blade itself. Itachi had to hold in both a laugh and the incredulous look that was appearing on his face because that the knife looked exactly like the one Asuma, the man he fought in his past life, used to fight him with.

Itachi gave Sasuke a sideways glance as his little brother shrugged in response, as he couldn't believe the coincidence Yang would make something so similar to Asuma's own blade.

The fourth was from his wife who gotten him a silver ring with an interesting inlay on both sides. On the right was his clan symbol and on its left was the three tomoes of his Sharingan from when she first saw them and on the top was a garnet gem. If it had the kanji shu on it, it would've been identical to the ring he wore in the past life.

The fifth was Shisui's, his cousin apparently got him a new Scroll, who said it was nearly impossible to buy him anything without giving in and just giving him money. Itachi laughed at this and thanked his cousin for the new Scroll as he hasn't upgraded his Scroll in years

"Thank you all for the gifts, they were wonderful" Itachi thanked his family and friends before hearing Sasuke coughing to gain his attention "Oh Sasuke, did you get me something" Itachi asked slightly surprised

"I did, here" Sasuke said holding out a small box that size of his hand.

Itachi took the box and noticed there were small air holes around it. Itachi raised a brow in confusion at what Sasuke got him. Itachi opened the box expecting a small animal of sorts, like a cat or a dog or even a bird but no. What Sasuke got him made his brow twitch in irritation as he stared at Sasuke who was holding back a smug shit eating grin

"Not funny" Itachi said, reaching in the box and pulling out a brown and white weasel that was barely half the size of his palm

"Aw~ It's cute!" Ruby squealed at the sight of the furry small rodent along with the others while Shisui was trying his hardest not to laugh, and was failing.

"I don't get it, what's funny?" Yang asked when she noticed Shisui was trying his hardest, and still failing, not to laugh

"Itachi in the ancient Atlesian translates into, Weasel" Sasuke explained with a grin as everyone stayed quiet albeit Shisui's muffled laughter and Tsuki wanting to pet the weasel

Yang cracked a grin and let out a loud laugh "I always knew you had a sense of humor" Yang said wrapping on arm around Sasuke's shoulder which he responded with a 'hn'

Itachi let out a groan as he ran his fingers through his hair as he stared down at the small weasel that was nibbling on his fingers ". . . So, are we keeping it?" Itachi asked of his wife who just giving the small rodent a serious analytic look

"It's not carrying any diseases, is it?" Glynda asked calmly

"It's a she and she already has her shots" Sasuke stated calmly

". . . . She's not going to attack Tsuki" Glynda asked after a moment

"Not unless you keep her in her cage" Sasuke said with a shrug

"The cage?" Glynda asked

"It's probably at your house now" Sasuke mused as Glynda let out a sigh

"Well, I guess we could keep her" Glynda said rubbing her pointer finger against the small weasel's head before it began to nip lightly at Glynda's finger

Itachi laughed softly as he handed the small weasel to Ruby to hold as they began to light the candles of his cake. Honestly the thought of blowing out candles to make a wish is an amusing thought but, it's still a fun thing to do with family even when you don't need to wish for anything.

Itachi looked around to stare at his friends, cousin, wife, daughter, parents, and his brother as they all sang him happy birthday, even Sasuke as his mother smacked the back of his head to participate

_'Yeah, I have everything I could ever want in this entire kitchen'_ Itachi thought with a smile as he took a deep breath and blew out his candles

* * *

**And there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful chapter as I'll be getting back to making the original story now. **

**To those wondering why I didn't upload an update to my Death's Academy story is because I'm having a writer's block with that story and will continue it when it's gone**

**So with that being said, please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later, have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey how's it going everyone**

**Well here's a quick chapter I written up awhile ago and just finished editing, either way I hope you all enjoy this fluff I made**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

**Fourth Year of Signal**

Sasuke woke up with a little yawn as he got out of bed and got dressed. It was the weekend so he wore his usual clothing which his mother once questioned but gotten used to seeing her son wearing odd clothing which from his perspective was completely normal.

Sasuke walked out of his room and went downstairs for breakfast. Once he got there he sat down in his seat

"Morning Sasuke" Mikoto said when she walked over and placed his food down in front of him

"Good morning" Sasuke responded when his mother placed down his tea he likes to drink in the morning

"Good morning Sasuke" Fugaku said taking a sip of his coffee

"Morning" Sasuke responded as his pulled out his Scroll and look through his messages to see if there was anything important to look at

"Mind passing the salt Sasuke" Yang asked as Sasuke 'hn' in response and handed the salt to Yang "Thanks" Yang said as she sprinkled her eggs with salt

"No problem" Sasuke said as he took a sip of his tea.

Sasuke then nearly spat out his tea but settled to choking it down when he realized who just talked to him. Sasuke quickly turned to his right see not only Yang sitting at the kitchen table but also Ruby, who was munching on some bacon and Taiyang who was reading a newspaper

". . . . . . "

"What?" Yang asked noticing his stares

". . . . Would someone explain why they're here" Sasuke asked of his parents while pointing to the trio

"Their house is currently being fumigated for termites so they're staying here until they can go back home" Mikoto said with a smile as Sasuke's jaw dropped slightly

"And you didn't think of telling me this sooner!" Sasuke all but nearly shouted in shock at this small information

"I thought Yang told you already?" Mikoto said before turning to Yang who had a shit eating grin on her face

"Yeah I was, but seeing his expression at the last possible moment is so much more enjoyable" Yang said as the grin on her face grew wider as the vein on Sasuke's forehead throbbed

"They're not staying here" Sasuke said dryly

"Well unless you want to spring for a five star hotel I don't see that happening" Taiyang spoke up sarcastically

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before getting up from the table "Five star you said" Sasuke asked for confirmation

"Uh. . Yes?" Taiyang said unsure as to what was happening right now

"By the time it's lunch you'll be staying at a hotel" Sasuke said walking up to his father "I'm using your car" Sasuke said holding his hand out to his father who rolled his eyes before pulling out his keys and dropping it in his son's hand

"Just don't do something stupid" Fugaku said as he returned to his breakfast as he sipped his coffee again

"Wait, isn't your dad's car a police car?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, and?" Sasuke questioned

"Can I come, I always wanted ride in a police car" Ruby said getting up from her seat to stand next to him with stars in her eyes

"Why don't you ask Yang about riding in a police car, she has enough knowledge of riding in police cars. Though it's usually in the back of the car instead of the front" Sasuke joked with a grin as it was Yang's turn to frown

"You get arrested twice and people will never let you live it down" Yang said hotly as she crossed her arms against her chest. She's been taken to jail twice because on both accounts she started a bar fight and was caught by the police who were in the area before she could get a good distance from the bar.

"You coming Yang?" Ruby asked her sister who had her head leaning against her open palm

"If she does she's going to sit in the back" Sasuke said offhandedly as that earned him a glare from the blonde

"Will you stop" Yang said irritably with a huff. Sasuke let out a chuckle as he shook his head before he walked out of the kitchen "I'm staying, be sure to make sure he gets a good place for us to stay at" Yang asked of her sister

"With free cable and internet" Taiyang added

"That too" Yang

"Will do" Ruby said with a playful salute before vanishing in a flurry of rose out of the kitchen

"Better go make sure she doesn't mess with the car" Sasuke said before turning to his mother "You want me to get something from the store" Sasuke asked her mother who thought about it before shaking her head

"No I'm good" Mikoto said

"Alright, I'll see you all later" Sasuke said as he walked out of the kitchen before walking out the front door

"I thought there weren't any available hotel rooms at the moment, which is why you asked to stay with us?" Mikoto asked Taiyang after Sasuke left

"There isn't, I just wanted to mess with your son" Taiyang said chuckling a bit

"That's mean, why didn't I think of it" Yang said as her father laughed while the Uchihas sweat dropped but as they looked at each other and just shrugged

* * *

Sasuke slammed the door open to their house as the corner of his eye twitched ever so

"We're back~" Ruby announced as Sasuke walked past her grumbling softly to himself

"So how's that hotel search going" Taiyang asked sarcastically from his spot on the living room couch. He was answered with a trip under Sasuke's semblance

"Was that really necessary" Ruby asked as she watched her father fall out of his seat and onto the floor

Sasuke just ignored her and let out a frustrated sigh. Who wouldn't be frustrated if they had to spend four hours going across the entire city of Vale to find a vacant room but only to find out there isn't any vacant rooms at all. Not even at the apartments he owned were free as most were taken or under repair

Sasuke just shook his head as he walked up the stairs and into his room only to find some changes.

"Yo Sasuke, you don't mind if I bunk with you right" Yang said as she was lying down on a hammock she set up in the middle of his room

". . . . There's a perfectly good guest room a few doors down" Sasuke asked exasperatedly

"Yeah but dad took that room" Yang stated

"We have two guest rooms. You could easily share a room with Ruby" Sasuke pointed out

"Yeah but that room is so small that it would be hard to share it. Besides this is much more fun, it'll be like a slumber party" Yang said lying back in the hammock as it swayed slightly

Sasuke let out a muffled groan of exasperation at his friend's way of thinking

"Plus I know you won't do anything, hell you don't even have any nude mags in the room. That shows you how much of a prude you are" Yang stated as the vein on Sasuke's forehead throbbed as Sasuke reached out to the side and grabbed his sword that was resting against the wall

"Yang" Sasuke said in a calm voice laced with a threat of pain

"Yes Sasuke?"

* * *

Yang grumbled as she smacked the couch pillow she had beneath her head in an effort to make it softer "Damn irritable lousy little piece of" Yang grumbled as she rest her head on the pillow as she stared up at the ceiling and tried to go to sleep to no avail.

She was kicked out of Sasuke's room with little remorse from the raven haired boy. She tried to persuade him to let her back in but in the end she wasn't allowed back in. So when night rolled in she got a spare blanket from Mikoto who apologized on Sasuke's behalf which Yang just played it off as Sasuke being a prude and not wanting a girl in his room. After that she went to the couch to sleep as she wasn't joking at how cramped it is in the spare room Ruby has and there is no way she'll share a room with her father with how he snores so she chose the couch, knowing Sasuke is frustrating difficult to deal with when he's set on something, and that something is to keep her out of his room.

Yang blew on a strand of hair that was on her face. Yang let out a huff before as she kept on staring at the ceiling hoping her body would let her fall asleep but still nothing. Yang sat up and placed her chin against the palm of her hand. She never had a problem sleeping at one of her friends' house, even during the time she slept on couches like the one she's on which very comfortable to her surprise.

Yang pulled the blanket off her body and got up as she walked over to the kitchen. Yang rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda and got some chips from the cupboard next to the sink, thinking she might as well watch some TV if she can't go to sleep

Yang walked back over to the couch and plopped down on it. Yang opened the chips turned on the TV and opened her can of soda. Yang turned the TV on and lowered the volume so not to wake the others in the house as she began channel surfing to look for something to watch.

Though there wasn't much to watch as it seems Sasuke's family has very few selective channels of entertainment, which makes sense because the only one who would be watching TV would be Mikoto but she doesn't look the type to watch TV endlessly and the only thing that were interesting to watch are some drama shows.

Yang let out a huff as she munched on some chips as she continued looking for something to watch.

"What are you doing"

Yang choked on her chips when Sasuke asked that question out of nowhere. Yang grabbed her soda and gulp it down before letting out a ragged breath of relief

"Don't do that" Yang nearly exclaimed before blushing lightly when she noticed Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt and was so close to her

"Not my fault you didn't hear me" Sasuke said with a shrug as Yang shook her head with a soft grin as this isn't a conversation she's getting into again "What are you still doing up?" Sasuke asked

"I should be asking you that question" Yang said dryly

"My house remember" Sasuke said as he folded his arms against his chest

Yang rolled her eyes "I can't sleep" Yang answered

"I can see that, I meant why" Sasuke said dully

"I don't know, I just cant" Yang said with a shrug

"Alright then" Sasuke said calmly as he began walking away

"Hey don't go yet" Yang whined as Sasuke stopped and looked back with a raised brow

"Why?" Sasuke asked calmly

"I don't want to be alone and your TV has boring ass channels" Yang said while pointing to the TV as some soap opera was on at the moment

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a huff as he knew Yang wouldn't stop complaining if he left, besides he would feel like a complete ass if he left her all alone as she has trouble sleeping

"Fine" Sasuke said as he let out another huff as he vaulted over the couch and onto the space next to Yang "Now what" Sasuke said dryly as Yang turned the TV off

"Don't know but I have to say, I didn't know you have a tattoo" Yang gesturing to his left shoulder where his black anbu tattoo is

"Ah, I've gotten this a few years ago" Sasuke said placing his right hand over it

"Well it's nice to know you are not excluded from the rest of society making stupid decisions" Yang joked with a grin as Sasuke scoffed lightly at what she said

"It isn't stupid if it stands for something important" Sasuke said as Yang blinked

"What does it stand for?" Yang asked curiously

Sasuke gripped his shoulder tighter before letting go ". . . . It represents my desire to protect my home and my friends, to never go back on my word. To give my life to make sure all those I consider close are safe from harm" Sasuke said softly with a faint smile

"That's really heartwarming to hear from that you think that" Yang said with a smile

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked

"Well honestly there are times where I feel you don't really like me, Ruby, or any of my friends" Yang said

"It's not like I hate you all, I just don't really enjoy being part of a group of people I don't know" Sasuke explained as Yang hummed in understanding

"I know, it's just nice to hear you say that" Yang said with a smile ". . . One last thing Sasuke" Yang said turning back to Sasuke

"What is it?" Sasuke asked calmly

"You're smart and skilled as Itachi, aren't you" Yang asked

"Yes?" Sasuke answered, not sure where this conversation is going

"Then couldn't you just as easily skipped a few years ahead like him instead of staying at Signal" Yang continued

"Yes?" Sasuke answered

"Then why didn't you?" Yang asked as Sasuke blinked before opening his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

Sasuke closed his mouth shut as he began thinking about it_ 'Why didn't I do that?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke went into thought as he wondered why he didn't just skip Signal and go straight to Beacon. Sasuke looked in the corner of his eye to look at Yang who was waiting for him patiently with a kind smile

Sasuke thought about what would happen if he did leave to Beacon. All the possibilities show him never becoming friends with Yang and always alone with only his family keeping him company. But they aren't around that much because they all have lives themselves so he all by himself most of the time. He see's himself becoming a great Hunter but with no one there to be there at that part of his life

It was then he realized that if Yang never chased him down that day he would've gone down such a lonely path with no friends to call his own due to his antisocial tendencies.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Yang asked with sincere concern

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine" Sasuke said slowly as he was thankful for Yang being so outgoing in her actions or that life of being alone would happen.

"You sure, you were kind of spacing off for awhile there" Yang said with a small frown

"I'm fine and to answer your question. . . . I think I just didn't want to walk down that path again" Sasuke said softly as he thought about him throwing away his friendship with Naruto for power and never thanking him for being a good friend by trying to help him in the end.

"What?" Yang asked as she has no idea what to make of his cryptic answer

"Sorry just, old memories" Sasuke said looking away

"You can tell me you know, I am your friend after all" Yang said with a soft smile as Sasuke looked at her before shaking his head slowly

"No, maybe one day but not today" Sasuke said mostly to himself

"Sasuke?" Yang said as Sasuke let out a huff as he lied down on the couch and kicked Yang off her seat "Hey what are you doing?!" Yang nearly shouted out when she was forced to stand up

"I'm going to sleep, you can take my room if you want" Sasuke said as he took the couch pillow Yang was using and placed it behind his head

"You don't have to do that Sasuke" Yang said as Sasuke waved her off as he grabbed the discarded blanket and pulled it over his body

"Just go already, night Yang" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes as Yang stared at him for a moment before letting out a huff as she shook her head with mirth

Yang walked around the couch and headed towards the stairs but stopped. Yang turned around and walked back to the couch as she leaned over and placed a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke opened his eyes and jerked back in shock as Yang giggled at his response

"Thank you, for being such a good friend" Yang said with a heartwarming smile as Sasuke stared at her before scoffing as he turned to lie on his side

"Whatever" Sasuke said mumbled as Yang giggled as she walked away as a blush began to form on her cheeks at the realization at what she did

"Friend" Sasuke repeated to himself after he heard Yang go upstairs and into his room. Sasuke placed a hand against his chest as he felt his heart beating strongly against it. Sasuke frown at the sensation he was feeling as he wasn't sure what to do "Is this what I want?" Sasuke said to himself as he pushed back the unsure feeling away as he closed his eyes and went to sleep

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this fluff chapter I made for you all, if not then keep it to yourself. **

**I'll get to work on the main story after I update the holiday chapters of this series as the Fourth of July is coming up so I'll be working on that. So please be patient until then.**

**Now if you could please leave a review, comment, PM and I'll see all later, have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**How's it going everyone**

**I decided to make this chapter because I honestly thought about this situation a lot because of one my favorite games series. If you can guess which game I got this idea from you get a cookie :3**

**I also want to point out I got myself a new cover art for the series. This beautiful picture was made by **_**SIR-JayRANBOM-Butts**__** ,**_**at Deviantart so go check out his stuff because I freaking love this picture**

**So before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

"Hey Yang, is Sasuke gay?"

Yang spat out her drink and began to cough loudly when one of her friends asked her that question out of nowhere.

She was currently sitting inside a burger joint at table with two of her friends who were sitting on the other side of her

"You okay?" Yang's other friend asked

"I'm fine" Yang said coughing lightly as she steadied her breathing "Just, where the hell did that question come from?" Yang asked before staring at her friend who asked her that question

To the left was the red headed girl that goes by the name Hessona (based off of Hessonite) who was considered a gossip but a fun lover mostly who always hangs around her friend who was sitting next to her.

The one on the right was a dark blue haired boy named Cobol (based off of Cobalt) who was the kind caring friend who followed Hessona wherever she goes. Mostly to keep her from doing something dangerous as he would always fret about her safety

"I really don't think you should be asking that, Hessona" Cobol warned her friend who waved him off

"Ah come now, I'm just curious is all" Hessona said before looking straight into Yang's eyes "So is he" Hessona asked Yang who was still in a slight stupor at the sudden absurd question

"Sorry what? Sorry I was sure I misheard you. Did you just ask if Sasuke was gay?" Yang asked incredulously at what her friend was asking her to verify

"Yeah, I mean what heterosexual man doesn't enjoy being in the company of women. I mean look at him, he's a freaking hunk and yet he stays at least ten feet away from girls" Hessona said dramatically with a flailing hand movements

"Mostly out of fear" Yang deadpanned in response

"Amen, I was just walking down a hall of Signal one day when I saw him run past me while an entire swarm of these girls with this demented look on their faces were chasing after him. I do not envy him with what he has to go through on a weekly basis" Cobol said rubbing the back of his neck

"That does make some sense, but it also shows he might have a fear of girls so it wouldn't be strange to be turned off by said girls. I mean, what kind of man wouldn't miss the chance to look at a hot woman when the chance arises. No straight guy would be unable to resist the urge to either peak down a girls shirt or look up a girl's skirt if the opportune arises" Hessona stated while slamming her fist on the table with a determined look while the other customers looked in their direction "Isn't that right Cobol" Hessona said looking at the blue haired boy

"I'm not answering that" Cobol said while holding his hands to cover his face from the stares they were getting

"Honestly it's because he has far more self restraint than most guys" Yang said as she laughed softly at her friends antics at how easily she got riled up

"I don't believe you" Hessona said dryly

"Well it's the truth"

"Well then, I dare you to strip in front of Sasuke, if nothing happens then he's gay. If something does happen, and you know what will happen, he's straight" Hessona said while Cobol's jaw dropped at the blunt dare his friend gave out

"I think that's going a bit too far Hessona, I think we should just leave it be and-" Cobol said quickly trying to stop this conversation from getting out of hand. . That is, before Yang spoke up

"Been there, done that" Yang answered calmly while taking a sip of her soda as she looked at her friends who were looking at her in complete utter shock "What? It was an accident, it's not like I planned it or anything. Hell if I did I would've recorded his reaction" Yang said as she looked away from their stares with a small chuckle

". . . . How did that happen" Hessona asked/demanded of Yang to tell her the story

Yang scratched the back of her head as she laughed meekly at the memory in her head "Well I didn't exactly get naked but I was wearing only a towel at the time" Yang said nervously at her friend's intensive stare that asked for more information "You see, it all started when Sasuke to my house to return a book he borrowed-"

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the door to Yang's place that soon opened to reveal Ruby who was slightly surprised to see him

"Oh, hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as he usually wouldn't come over without having a reason

"Yang left her notebook at my house, I'm just returning it" Sasuke explained while holding out a orange notebook that had all her notes for class in it

"I see, Yang is in her room" Ruby said as she moved aside to let Sasuke in

Sasuke walked past her and up to the second floor. Ruby stared at him walking up the stairs feeling as if she forgot something but shrugged it off as she figured it wasn't important

Sasuke walked up to Yang's door and knocked on it. When he didn't get a response he knocked again "Yang, you in there?" Sasuke asked as he didn't hear anything but something muffled but recognized as a fan. He figured it was on because it was getting hotter than usual so it wouldn't be weird to have one on.

Sasuke figured he might as well open the door. Sasuke pulled the door opened and walked in as he found Yang wasn't in here but the fan blasting air across the room in the corner

Sasuke shrugged when he saw Yang wasn't here and walked over to the blonde's nightstand. He placed Yang's notebook there and turned to leave but the door to the room opened revealing Yang, but not in a way Sasuke would've thought he ever see the blonde in

"Ah, nothing is better than a nice shower after a hard day of training" Yang said in bliss as she walked into her room with a towel covering her hair and another towel barely covering her chest and backside. Yang walked over to her dresser and was pulling out some clothes to put. The grabbed the edge of the towel and was about to take it off but stopped when she looked up to her dresser's mirror to see Sasuke in the background with his jaw hanging down slightly.

Yang slowly turned to look at Sasuke directly in his eyes. They kept on staring at each other for a moment before a smirk appeared on Yang's face as Sasuke took an involuntary step back when he saw the smirk appear on her face before looking back into her eyes

"My my Sasuke, I didn't know you were so forward" Yang said while sauntering over to Sasuke with a sway to her hips that made the towel that was barely hanging off her body threaten fall off. Sasuke kept looking directly at her eyes while a blush was forming on his cheeks as he took another involuntary step back before realizing his back was literally up against the wall "If you wanted to see, all you needed was to ask" Yang said in a breathy voice as she played with her towel that was already threatening to fall off as it began sliding down her figure as it barely hid any cleavage that a simple breeze would make it fall off

What happened next surprised Yang when Sasuke pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground as it covered him in smoke. Next thing Yang knew the smoke dissipated showing Sasuke was gone and the window in her room was open wide

* * *

"-And then when I tried talking to him the day after he would ignore me. It went on like that for over a week before he finally started talking to me again" Yang said finishing her tale as her friends stared at her for a moment with their jaws dropped in shock

Hessona was the first to snap out of it as she started to laugh "Okay, that was good. Backing him into the wall was just plain hilarious" Hessona said laughing uncontrollably at the thought of a flustered Sasuke

". . . . . . How do you know about the parts you weren't there for?" Cobol asked after a moment as Hessona calmed down before realizing what he meant as well

"I talked to Ruby and Sasuke about what happened and from there I pieced it together" Yang said with a shrug

"I guess that makes sense" Cobol muttered to himself

"Though if you still have doubts about his preference how about I tell you the time when I walked in on him where he was wearing absolutely nothing" Yang said with a grin as the others looked interested "You see it all happened when I went over to visit him one day. I was bored and there was nothing to do so I decided to pay him a visit-"

* * *

Yang walked up to the front door of the Uchiha residence and walked right in

"How's it going Ms. Uchiha" Yang greeted as she stopped at the kitchen where Mikoto was sharpening the kitchen knives

"Oh, hello Yang. What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked curiously

"Just came by to hello to Sasuke" Yang said with a smile as Mikoto smiled back

"Alright then, he's upstairs, don't cause too much of a ruckus" Mikoto said as she got back to sharpening her knives

"Will do" Yang said with a playful salute as she walked away from the kitchen and went upstairs. Yang continued on her way to Sasuke's room as she gripped the handle to the door and opened it without warning "Hey Sasuke how's it go-" Yang stopped what she was saying when she took a step into Sasuke's room and saw something she wasn't expecting to see

Sasuke looked back at her with his eyes widen and his mouth agape with water dripping down his hair. In his hands he was holding a pair of black boxers while his towel was strewn across his bed. Yang's eyes went blank as she shamelessly looked down Sasuke's body as he wasn't wearing anything at all at the moment with only his back turned to her in a position that she couldn't see anything else.

Yang stared at him and decided to say the first thing to come mind "Well you have fine ass if I must say so" Yang said shamelessly that was rewarded with a pillow hitting her in the face with enough force that knocked her back out of the room and into the wall on the opposing side of the door "Ow! The fuck!" Yang shouted while holding her head in pain as Sasuke slammed the door shut in front of her

A few seconds later Sasuke opened the door fully dressed somehow in that shot time span "Get out" Sasuke spat out furiously. Normally it would be threatening but the fact his entire face was red just made it hilarious in Yang's opinion

"Whatever you say, besides. I think we're even now with you walking in on me" Yang said sticking her tongue out playfully

He turned even more furious and red "GET OUT!"

* * *

"So Sasuke kicked me out of the house and wouldn't talk to me for another week before finally talking to me" Yang said laughing as she still remembered how red he would get around her just amused her to no end

"Man, I didn't think I ever hear a story quite like that" Cobol said not really sure how to take in with what he heard this past half hour

"So he has a nice ass" Hessona said perversely

"Oh hell yes, it was like it was carved out of marble and was meant to be put on display" Yang said with a grin while Cobol let out an annoyed groan

"I really don't want to hear you two talking about a guy's ass" Cobol said shaking his head before stiffening at what he saw

"Oh come off it Cobol, if you were a girl you would be mesmerized by it as well, like guys do with girls" Yang said waving him off "Right Hessona" Yang said turning to the girl who was just staring forward and not making eye contact with her "What's wrong with you?" Yang asked before turning to Cobol as he had the same "I don't get it, what's wrong?" Yang asked at her friends' strange attitude before flinching when a hand fell onto her shoulder and gripped tightly

Yang slowly turned her head around before flinching in fear at the cold look Sasuke was giving her as half his face was covered in shadows

". . . How's it going Sasuke" Yang said after a moment in a upbeat attitude as she tried to hide her nervousness. Sasuke cupped her face and forced her to stare into his visible eye as her face went blank and the light in her eyes dulled as she fell back onto her seat

Sasuke slowly turned to Hessona and Cobol who flinched when his gaze was on them "You two, if either of you tell anyone else about anything from this conversation you had with Yang" Sasuke said coldly as his aura started to surround him, making him look even more fiercer than before as the two swore his eye turned red _**"I will make you wish for death"**_

That sent them into a frightful hysteria as they held onto each other in fear as they nodded vigorously lest they upset him

"Good" Sasuke said calmly as his aura dissipated and his face wasn't covered in shadows. Sasuke looked back to Yang who was currently strewn across the seat and snapped his fingers as Yang shot straight up into a sitting position

"God dammit" Yang shouted before realzing she's back in reality as she looked around before locking her eyes with Sasuke's "Dammit, can't you lighten up for once" Yang said with a pout while Sasuke glared at her

"Next time I put you under, you're staying there for the entire duration my semblance allows and you will witness your true fears, not the ones I put you under with" Sasuke threatened as he walked away

"Sheesh, so moody" Yang muttered dryly

"You okay" Cobol asked worriedly

"I'll be fine, this was the second time I've been under. . . . I think. . . . I don't really remember most times I've been under actually" Yang said scratching her head in thought before shrugging "Oh well" Yang said simply before getting out of her seat "I'll be going now, the fool must've needed me for something if he came looking for me. Talk to you guys later" Yang said with a small wave

"Wait" Hessona called out as Yang stopped to look back at her "He puts you under, forces you to see your worst nightmare and you're okay with it!" Hessona exclaimed in shock

Yang shrugged "Meh, I had it coming for telling those stories, besides" Yang said with a smirk "Like he said, next time I do something like that he'll make me see my _Real_ nightmares. Which he won't, he likes me too much to do something like that. Hell the thing he made me see was just me being chased by a killer. That kind of cliche thing just shows he wasn't really trying to harm me because just look at me" Yang said with a small smile before gesturing to herself "Do you think a killer can get the better of me" Yang said with a smirk as the two thought about it and figured she was right, she was known to beat up guys with guns with her bare hands. Something like that shouldn't be too much of a problem for Yang so making her see that just doesn't make sense if Sasuke wanted to threaten the blonde "Trust me when I say he could do way, way, way worse things to your mind than that. He just doesn't have the heart to do that to me. Talk to you guys later" Yang said walking away and out of the burger joint as she went to catch up with Sasuke

". . . . . . I just don't get those two" Hessona said dryly

"Agreed" Cobol said shaking his head as the two let out a tired sigh

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Again another shout out for _Sir-JayRANBOM-Butts_ for making that awesome picture that I'm using for my cover art.**

**I actually have another chapter in the works for this series but it won't be out soon but I'll be working on that. . . Or maybe I could get back to my FMAB crossover that needs some loving, anyhoo**

**If you figured out what game I got this from, you get a cookie :3**

**Please leave a comment, review, or PM and I'll see you all later. I hope you have a great day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**How's it going everyone I'm here to give you another chapter for this series because I been meaning to finish this for awhile**

**This chapter was actually inspired by two things. The first was because of a song called La Vanille that was made by _Chalili 茶理理_ on youtube. It was so nice to listen to and the story that song was telling was just so nice that I had to do something with it. **

**The second, which is what I used for down below, is an image I found called _The Auburn Vale_ by _Qrow-Silvermane_ at Deviantart. I read the description of the image and it just made me even more inspired to write this chapter. So check both of those out because both of those works inspired this chapter**

**Alright so that's about all I have, so before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

* * *

"Center yourself Yang, don't lean to the side" Sasuke informed Yang while turning the page of his book

"This would be more easier, if you were sitting down normally!" Yang shouted as she nearly swerved and crashed her bike if Sasuke didn't jerk his weight to counterbalance Yang's mistake

They were riding on Yang's bike she got from Sasuke a few weeks ago. It was just recently that Yang approached Sasuke about the bike. When Sasuke asked what's wrong she responded with one thing he didn't realize

"I don't know how to ride a motorcycle" Yang said bashfully while looking away with a little tinge of red on her cheeks from embarrassment

This led to Sasuke face palming as he should've guessed that she never rode a motorcycle before nor would she know of anyone that would be willing to teach her

This led to Sasuke teaching Yang the proper way to ride a motorcycle, along with making hard turns which she was currently handling with great difficulty. But other than that she was doing great, just one crash and now she was riding with little problems. In two days she would be capable of driving without him pointing out her faults

"Yang your leaning to hard on the turn" Sasuke stated calmly while turning another page of his book

"You know most people would find what you do odd" Yang said in a bland tone

"And what would that be, Yang slow down you're going over the limit" Sasuke said before correcting her driving

"I mean, when you are sitting on the back of the motorcycle where you shouldn't even be sitting with your back turned to me while having one leg over your other knee and reading a book without any support to keep you from falling off!" Yang shouted in clear shock as everything she said was true. Sure she knew he would be okay but that didn't mean him sitting like that didn't make her nervous or worried for his safety

"Yang, keep your eyes on the road" Sasuke informed Yang while looking over his shoulders to look at her who huffed and looked straight ahead

"Ugh, I honestly don't know how to talk to you sometimes" Yang said shaking her head while slowing down at a red light before going when it turned green

"Yet you still talk to me" Sasuke pointed out

"Well, because you're my friend" Yang said with a shrug "What kind of person would I be if I abandon my friend if his interests differ from mine" Yang continued in a low voice

Sasuke flinched when he heard Yang say that and felt slightly ashamed of himself. He didn't really deserve a friend, he always pushed away potential friends, never letting them in to help in his past.

He doesn't want to cause her trouble with his problems and telling her what he done in the past, no, that is something he wishes he would never have to tell her. He just wants to keep what they have right now, no worries, no problems, just the two of them against the world and he's honestly okay with that idea

"Hey you want to get something to eat?" Yang asked after a moment

"Hn, alright" Sasuke responded as Yang slowed down at a curb "Where are we?" Sasuke asked as he hopped off the bike to look at the building Yang parked in front of

"I have no idea, but this looks nice" Yang said gesturing to the building as it was cafe/restaurant kind of business "The Auburn Vale, looks nice" Yang said reading the old worn out sign in front of the red brick building before noticing Sasuke was already a foot in the door "Hey wait up!" Yang said before rushing into the building behind Sasuke

Once inside it looked a quite a nice looking restaurant. Wooden accent walls, grey tile floors with the symbol of Vale on every fifth tile, nice looking booths with the seats covered in auburn red plush leather and the wooden table with a grey oval with a black outline that covers the center of said table. On the left where they came in was a lounge bar that took up the entire left side of the building. On the far side of the lounge was an old jukebox that was playing slow music that felt so relaxing to listen to. On the wall near the door that was right next to the lounge was a golden plaque that said

_'The customer deserves only the finest of foods. Let thy order be fulfilled'_

Below that was a little post-it note that said

_'Should really change that damn plaque when I get the chance'_

Behind the lounge was a man sitting down with a newspaper in hand. The man who had brown eyes was somewhere around his early fifties, his auburn hair in professional style haircut and a trimmed beard on his face. He wore a white collared shirt underneath a red vest, black suit pants, black dress shoes and a red tie wrapped around his neck.

The man lowered his paper when he noticed the two enter his establishment

"Well I'll be damned, I've actually got customers" The man said in a controlled shock

"Hey how's it going" Yang greeted cheerfully while Sasuke shook his head at his friend's forwardness

"Not bad, you are the first customers I had in a week" The man informed the two with a shrug

"Business that slow?" Yang asked because this place is really amazing to be in and how could people not like this place from just the smooth feel it had

"Slow, usually it's in a rush but now people don't quite care much for waiting for their foods, spending time with one another and enjoying themselves. Now it's just rushing about, eat and get out, never enjoy themselves. This generation is just crap" The man said scoffing a bit while Yang sweat dropped at his disdain of the current generation

"Agreed" Sasuke said surprisingly which he noticed her incredulous look "What? I have an opinion too and most people are just too destructive nowadays" Sasuke said before looking at Yang dryly as the blonde had the sense of shame to look away with a nervous chuckle as he was suggesting her outgoing attitude that would lead her into trouble "Anyways, I guess we just grab a table?" Sasuke asked as the man nodded

"The menu is on the holoprojector. Just open it up if you want to order something and I'll whip it up in the back. If you need anything else like a refill just call for me, the names Joe Affogato" Joe said **(Get it, cause his name is like coffee and where he works is essentially. . .I'm just going to shut up)**

Sasuke nodded before leading Yang to a table that had a window with two golden handles to allow them to open it up to let in fresh air. Sasuke sat on one side and Yang the other. Sasuke tapped the holoprojector that was on the end of the table next to the wall as it projected two screens in front of both of them.

"Wow, they have a great selection of food here" Yang said in awe while swiping through the pages as images of food goes by with each flick of a finger

"Hn" Sasuke responded with as he went through the exotic menu and was surprised to find some food choices he wasn't expecting to see. Most people would just eat simple things, never anything that takes time to make. He actually missed the food of his past life, sure most of the time he would eat rations but the time he could get a proper meal was very nice. Right now he's looking through old names of food he didn't think to see in a long time

Sasuke continued to swipe through before selecting Unagi Don as his meal (Essentially cooked eel on top of rice), Hiyayakko as his side (Cold tofu with some vegetables on top and soy sauce) and green tea as his drink. Sasuke looked over to see Yang finished picking her selection as they both pushed order on the screen as they waited for their meal

"I must say this place is really nice" Yang said trying to start up some small talk

"Hn"

"Don't just say 'hn'." Yang said with a huff

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Forget it, try to start a conversation and he won't even respond unless he feels like it" Yang said dryly to herself while Sasuke let out a silent huff

"Did you know Ruby decided to have a shooting practice by trying to shoot the stone gargoyles horns at the top of Signal Academy tower" Sasuke said while Yang just stared at him

". . . . She did what now?" Yang asked slowly for confirmation

"She apparently was dared by one of her friends to shoot the small horns off the gargoyles that were on the main tower of Signal. She got them all by the way" Sasuke said with a shrug

Yang stared at him for a moment before face palming as a grin appeared on her face "Ah Ruby, she really is my sister" Yang said in amusement before thinking about something "What did she get out of it?" Yang asked

"She got her friends to buy her a new scope for her scythe" Sasuke answered

"Well at least she got something out of, as well as having fun in taking pot shots at those old ass gargoyles" Yang said snickering a bit

"Honestly your definition of fun is just the basis of getting into trouble" Sasuke said with slight amusement while Yang had a slight pout at what he said

"Just because we like having fun doesn't really mean we are doing something wrong" Yang said denying what he was implementing

"Yang do I really need to write down a list of the things you done during the four years I've known you to change that statement, like what what you did last summer" Sasuke deadpanned as he crossed his arms

Yang let out a huff as she crossed her arms as well "All I'm saying is being stopped by a police officer from jumping off a building to do an awesome cannon ball is not life threatening at all" Yang said slamming her fist on the table

"Yang the building you were on was eight stories high and you were directly above the shallow end of the pool instead of the deep end" Sasuke deadpanned even harder

"I am not acknowledging that statement" Yang said with a hmph and jerked her head away from him while Sasuke let out a tired sigh

Joe came up to them pushing a cart carrying their food and drinks "Sorry for the wait, had to fish out the ingredient your friend here asked for" Joe said as he placed their orders in front of them

He placed Sasuke's Unagi Don, Hiyayakko next to each other with black plastic chopsticks laid down on a napkin next to it and his green tea currently being poured by Joe on the side.

Joe then placed Yang's food which consisted of a giant BLT sandwich, fries and soda. Much simpler compared to his lunch

"Call if you need anything or a refill" Joe said before leaving the two

Yang picked up her BLT and took a big bite of it "God this is amazing" Yang said with her mouth full of food

"Close your mouth when you're eating" Sasuke said taking the chopsticks and started eating his food before noticing Yang was staring at his food "What?" Sasuke said using his chopsticks to grab some rice and ate it

"What is that?" Yang asked curiously after swallowing her food

"Unagi Don or Unadon as it's in a bowl" Sasuke answered simply as he took piece of the eel and ate it

"And that is?" Yang asked curiously

"A type of fillet fish on top of white rice" Sasuke answered vaguely

"Doesn't look any fish I seen cooked like that" Yang pointed out as Sasuke rolled his eyes before picking up another piece of the eel

"Because it's eel" Sasuke stated while Yang just stared at him. Yang kept on staring at him which he noticed and raised a brow "What?" Sasuke said before taking a sip of his tea

"I could make so many dick innuendos right now that it's not funny" Yang deadpanned seriously while Sasuke choked on his drink and began to cough violently to get the liquid out of the wrong pipe it went into

After a coughing for a bit Sasuke finally calmed down before glaring at Yang "Dammit Yang, must you ruin the moment here" Sasuke said rubbing his throat to ease the irritation he was feeling

"Wait we're having a moment?!" Yang asked completely confused

"We're talking more than usual aren't we" Sasuke pointed out as Yang blinked and realized he was right

"Huh, what do you know" Yang said in an amused tone before going back to her food as Sasuke shook his head slightly with mirth

They continued to eat in peace, talking to one another about a matter relating to either family or school

Once they were finished Sasuke placed his chopsticks on top of the bowl and finished the last of his tea. Yang wiped her mouth with a napkin and gulped the last of her soda down

Yang let out an satisfied breath of air before tapping the console on the side to open up the menu again

"You're ordering something again?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Just dessert" Yang said looking through the dessert menu before picking something "Do want anything?" Yang asked politely as he usually declined to sweets but was happily shocked to see him shrug

"I don't mind, just don't make something incredibly sugary" Sasuke stated and Yang nodded and picked their dessert with a drink that seemed to fit it

After a moment of silence to just take in the serenity as they watched the people outside the window pass by Joe came up with their dessert and drinks

Two slices of vanilla cake and two cups of macchiato

"Enjoy" Joe said before walking away Yang took the fork that came with it and started eating as she let out a moan of bliss from the taste

Sasuke on the other hand was staring at his macchiato for the foam milk took a shape of a heart with two ferns on the side and an arrow that was seemingly pointing towards Yang. He noticed Yang also had one with the same design but didn't take notice as she took a gentle sip from it as the image was now gone

Sasuke just shook his head and took a sip of macchiato as well to find that it was pretty good. Sasuke started eating the slice of cake as well and found that it went well with the macchiato

The two enjoyed their dessert in peace until Sasuke drank the last of his macchiato and had a large piece of the cake left and didn't want to finish. Yang had finished her cake and noticed Sasuke wasn't eating the rest of his

Sasuke saw this and shrugged before pushing his plate towards Yang who graciously accept it. Sasuke figured he might as well call Joe over to pay for the meal while Yang finished the rest of the cake. Sasuke signaled Joe from the lounge who got up and walked over to them. Joe placed the bill down on the table with two green mints, Sasuke popped one in his mouth while handing his debit card to Joe. Joe took the card and swiped it across his Scroll as the transaction was accepted. Joe gave Sasuke his debit card back before he took the two empty plates and cups away.

"Man this was good" Yang said with a smile and leaned back in her seat in content

"I must admit this was enjoyable" Sasuke said with a slight smile

"It was. . . . . We should do this more" Yang said with a smile

"Hn, maybe" Sasuke said before getting up from his seat "Come on, I'm sure your family is wondering where you are" Sasuke said leaving a tip as Yang got up from her seat as well before following Sasuke. Yang waved to Joe who waved backed leisurely as they walked out of the cafe/restaurant

Sasuke sat on the back of Yang's motorcycle while Yang got onto the driver's seat as they drove off

* * *

**~Few days later~**

"Come on, you'll like this place. They have everything you could ever want to order" Yang said to her sister who was holding onto her waist for dear

"Sure but couldn't we walk there instead!" Ruby exclaimed before tightening her grip when Yang turned around the corner

"This is faster" Yang said as they were approaching their destination

"Yes but walking is safer" Ruby argued as they finally slowed down to a stop

Ruby immediately jumped off the motorcycle of doom, in her opinion, and back onto solid ground. Yang just chuckled at her sister's actions as she took off her helmet to face the Auburn Vale

"What the" Yang uttered at what she saw. The Auburn Vale was closed with an out of business sign hanged up on the door "Are you kidding me, it closed down!" Yang exclaimed before walking to a window and peering inside. She saw that everything was gone, the tables, seats, even the lounge was gone

"I'm sorry, you must've like the place" Ruby said placing her hand on Yang's back

"I did, it was a really nice place" Yang said before letting out a tired sigh

"Well at least you were able to enjoy it before it closed" Ruby said trying to make light of the situation

"I guess but still I really liked this place, even Sasuke liked this place even if he didn't say anything about it" Yang said with a small frown

"Yeah but at least you have the memories right, so you'll always remember the good times you had, even if it was for one day" Ruby said optimistically while Yang stared at her for a moment before shaking her head as shed walked back to her motorcycle

"I guess you're right" Yang said while putting her helmet back on "Come on, lets go find someplace else to eat at" Yang said getting back on the bike

"Can't we just walk" Ruby asked meekly before letting out a squeak when Yang pulled her onto her bike

"Nope" Yang said with a smile and revved the engine before riding off with Ruby wanting off

Yang smiled sadly but figured she would take what her little sister said to heart. The memories of spending time there with Sasuke and having a good time will stay with her and hey, maybe the restaurant will start up again one day. When that happens maybe she'll share another slice of vanilla cake with Sasuke again

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter I made for you all**

**I'll be trying to work on my Rabbit's Greed story next because I honestly feel like it needs to continue. So until then**

**Please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	7. Shisui's Birthday

**Hey how's it going everyone**

**As you can tell this isn't about Sasuke or Yang. No, today on October 19 is Shisui's birthday so I decided to do something special for him, just for today**

**Also I'm posting this here because I already posted Itachi's birthday in one of the earlier chapters so I might as well put it here**

**I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Shisui let out a yawn as it was just another day of working at his desk, filling out forms and documents that needed his signature for whatever reason. Typical stuff since he became the leader of Kizuro

It was getting late in the evening with the sun setting in the distance on this day that Shisui couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something.

Shisui finished signing his name on the last document he had directly in front of him before looking up at his empty surroundings as the others left awhile ago. During the entire day he noticed everyone was being really quiet, quieter than usual when it comes to work but never that quiet that it felt awkward.

It was then he realized that both Jeremiah and Amber were nowhere to be seen in his office. Which is odd because they never both leave the office at the same time, usually one of them stayed behind to make sure he gets through the entire workload they have for the day

"Where are they?" Shisui muttered before getting up from his seat and walking to the door. Shisui walked out his office and then out of the building as he noticed that there wasn't a lot of people walking down the streets. Usually there were at least around two dozen or so walking down at this time of day yet he only saw three individuals walking away quickly

"Where is everyone?" Shisui muttered to himself while scratching the back of his head slightly confused at what's going on before taking a step forward as he noticed something down at his feet. It was a red paper arrow that taped to the ground and it was pointing to his right. Shisui blinked before looking in the direction of the arrow to see another arrow in the distance taped up to a wall pointing in another direction.

Shisui raised a brow before going over to the second arrow that led down a street where he found the next arrow pointing down an alleyway. Shisui walked down the alleyway and made to the other side where he found another arrow pointing down the road

". . . . . I swear if this is a prank they're going at great lengths to get me" Shisui muttered before continuing to follow the arrows for the next five minutes "Seriously, where are these things leading me to. It better not be making me walk around in a circle or I swear I'm going to get mad" Shisui said before walking down another street and into a park.

Shisui let out a huff as he soon found himself standing in the center of the park where the last arrow pointed to a star on the ground that said _**'Stand here'**_ that was surrounded by chalk drawings of smiley faces and stars made by some kids

Shisui scratched his head in thought of what is happened before his acute hearing picked up some noise. It was then he sensed that there were a lot of people surrounding him, and he means a lot. Like a quarter of the entire population just surrounding the park

"The hell is going on" Shisui muttered before taking a leap of faith and stood on the star. Shisui waited for a bit as the sun now set and it became dark "Well, I'm waiting" Shisui called out as he waited a bit more as he let out a huff "Seriously, making wait out here in the dark" Shisui muttered to himself but jumping back slightly when he heard a loud whistling sound

Shisui watched as a firework exploded in the sky and soon many others as he then heard everyone that was hiding start doing something he wasn't expecting. They started singing

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday Shisui_

_Happy birthday to you._

Shisui couldn't believe what was happening as he stared at everyone singing and pushing out carts that carried food, drinks and presents while singing him happy birthday. He then realized that it was his birthday and he completely forgot about it, but everyone else didn't

Shisui was out of it for a second until he saw another table being pushed by Jeremiah, Amber and Itachi that carried a massive four teir cake as everyone kept singing

_From good friends and true,_

_From old friends and new,_

_Make good luck go with you,_

_And happiness too~_

They ended the song with a roar of applause that rang out loudly while Amber gave him a hug, Jeremiah gave him a pat on his back while Itachi just placed his hand on his shoulder as he gave his friend a smile

"Happy birthday old friend, we surprised you didn't we" Itachi said with a chuckle while Shisui just stared at him. Shisui continued to stare at him before tears fell down his cheeks "O-Oi, why are you crying" Itachi stuttered as he never seen Shisui cry before as the onlookers looked startled as well to see Shisui cry

"Shisui?" Amber asked softly with concern

"It's okay, I'm just happy is all" Shisui said sobbing a bit between words before wiping the tear from his eye as he stared at everyone with a smile. He also saw the rest of his family came as well

Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, even Yang and Ruby came to say happy birthday which made smile wider "Come on, make a wish and blow out the candle" Amber said tugging his sleeve as he stared down at her

Shisui gave her a soft smile before kissing her softly before pulling away to stare at her with the happiest smiles he has ever had on his face "Why do I need to make a wish, I have everything I ever wanted is here in this park" Shisui said before blowing out the candles on his cake as everyone cheered happily as they started to cut the humongous cake for everyone to have a piece. Shisui looked around at his people, his friends, his family and he can say that he is happy to be here

Shisui looked down at Amber who noticed his gaze and looked up at him with a smile "Happy birthday" Amber said as they shared another kiss

Yes, he has everything he could ever want right here

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hoped you all enjoyed this small chapter**

**I'll see you all later, have a great day and Happy birthday Shisui**


End file.
